Apprendre à revivre en 10 étapes
by Onime no Akira
Summary: Délaissé par ses amis, Harry sauve un chat très mal en point. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant qu'il s'agit d'une personne qu'il déteste ! La suite dans la saison 2 : "Apprendre à cohabiter en 10 leçons"
1. Chapter 1

Apprendre à revivre en 10 étapes

Disclaimer : Cette histoire m'appartient pleinement excepté en ce qui concerne les personnages ainsi que les lieux qui appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Bonjour à tous ! Oui je sais ça fait très longtemps que j'ai pas publié mais disons que ma vie a été assez mouvementée ! Quoi qu'il en soit, ne vous en faites pas, pour une fois j'ai fait les choses bien, tous les chapitres sont déjà terminés, je pourrais donc assurer une publication régulière à raison d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, voire plus rapidement en fonction de vos retours. :)

En ce qui concerne l'histoire, c'était à la base un OS mais qui s'est comme souvent transformée en un truc plus long que prévu^^ On part donc sur une dizaine de chapitres assez courts et...une suite sera écrite aussi si j'ai un retour assez positif de votre part :) j'ai déjà quelques idées et comme la plupart de mes fics, elle sera classée M et aura des chapitres plus longs :D

Bonne lecture ! :)

Etape un : première semaine bien animée

Harry commençait très mal sa cinquième année. Lors de l'été précédent, il avait perdu Sirius, son parrain, sa seule famille. Au moment où il avait cru pouvoir échapper aux Dursley, la mort du meilleur ami de son père lui était tombée dessus comme une épée de Damoclès, lui fauchant toute chance d'échapper aux mauvais traitements auxquels il avait droit à chaque été.

Il était arrivé la veille à Poudlard, plus seul que jamais. Ron, qui s'était enfin décidé à déclarer sa flamme à Hermione, en avait complètement oublié d'inviter son meilleur ami à passer la fin de l'été chez lui comme ils faisaient tous les ans. C'est à peine s'ils s'étaient dit bonjour avant de monter à bord du Poudlard express, avant que Ron et Hermione ne se dépêchent de réserver un compartiment rien qu'à eux.

Il était alors parti s'allonger sous un saule, profitant des derniers jours chauds de cette année mais le chant des oiseaux s'était fait de plus en plus lointain et il avait fini par s'assoupir. Réveillé en sursaut par des strangulots venus embêter des papillons ayant eu le malheur de fureter à la surface du lac noir, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était déjà en retard à son premier cours de l'après-midi, à savoir son cours de potions.

Il attrapa son sac de cours et parti à la va-vite, direction les cachots. Non seulement il avait mal commencé son année moralement, mais en plus il allait attaquer en beauté son année scolaire en se prenant une retenue dès le premier jour de cours avec Snape.

Ayant plus de 15 minutes de retard, il manqua de s'étaler de tout son long en dévalant les escaliers humides du sous-sol, et il pria le ciel de ne pas croiser Rusard sur son chemin qui l'aurait arrêté au premier coup d'œil non seulement car il était Harry Potter et n'entretenait pas une grande histoire d'amour avec le concierge, mais également car jamais il n'avait cru parcourir les couloirs de l'école aussi rapidement.

Arrivé devant la salle de cours, il s'arrêta, prit une profonde inspiration et, au moment où il s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte, il fut interpellé par les nombreuses voix qui s'en échappaient. Depuis quand Snape laissait-il régner la terreur dans ses cachots ? D'habitude, c'était LUI la terreur des cachots, et rien, ni élève, ni mouche, ni quoi que ce soit, hormis Harry, n'osait perturber les cours de l'infâme chauve-souris des cachots !

Discrètement, il profita du vacarme pour entrouvrir la porte et jeter un coup d'œil. A l'intérieur, tous les étudiants étaient debout et discutaient de vive voix à d'autres personnes à l'autre bout de la salle, d'autres encore étaient carrément assis sur leurs tables par petits groupes. Mais qu'était-il en train de se passer ?

Il se glissa dans l'ouverture de la salle, et rejoignit Neville, Dean et Seamus.

Hey les gras, il se passe quoi là exactement ? Et il est passé où Snape ?

Salut Harry, répondit Neville, tu as de la chance, si Snape avait été là, il t'aurait Avada Kedavratisé sur place pour être autant en retard un premier jour de cours !

Attends attends, reprit le jeune Potter, comment ça « si Snape avait été là » ? Il est passé où ?

Ça c'est la question à 100 000 gallions mon vieux, reprit joyeusement Seamus.

Personne ne l'a vu au repas ce midi et ça ne lui est jamais arrivé d'être en retard ou de rater un seul cours, compléta Dean.

C'est bizarre quand même, se dit Harry à haute voix. Et ceux qui ont eu cours ce matin, ils l'ont eu ?

Snape n'a pas cours le lundi matin, personne ne l'a vu en fait depuis hier soir au repas de bienvenue il me semble bien, annonça Neville.

Il n'y eut aucune trace du maître des potions durant tout le cours et c'est ainsi que se termina cette première journée pour Harry. Au repas du soir, la nouvelle avait déjà fait le tour de l'école et les élèves attablés aux quatre tables de la grande salle n'avaient plus que ce sujet de discussion au bout des lèvres. Autant dire que tous guettaient l'arrivée du sombre professeur au repas du soir, mais rien ne se passa. Aucune arrivée dans une envolée de robe, aucune porte qui claque contre un mur, aucun mot du professeur Dumbledore, ni même d'aucun autre professeur, rien.

La semaine se passa doucement jusqu'au jeudi où Harry devait avoir potions, et toujours pas de Snape à l'horizon. Les rumeurs allaient bon train et nom d'un chien à trois têtes, Harry se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer pour empêcher l'horrible maître des potions de même se présenter à la grande salle.

Comme la fin de journée était particulièrement plaisante, le brun en profita pour aller se balader dans le parc. Il retourna sous le saule près du lac mais des remous attirèrent son attention. Il se dirigea donc vers la source de toute cette agitation et, derrière un buisson, à moitié dans l'eau, à moitié sur la terre ferme, un pauvre chat était en train de se débattre, seul face à trois strangulos.

Le chat, trempé jusqu'aux eaux, était en mauvaise posture. Deux des strangulos avaient attrapé ses pattes arrières et l'autre avait enroulé ses horribles tentacules autour du bas de son dos, de nombreuses cicatrices étaient apparentes à travers le pelage peu fourni, laissant de grosses trouées sans poils, certaines autres encore étaient toutes récentes, éparpillant des gouttes de sang partout autour de lui sous la force qu'il mettait à se débattre.

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Dès qu'il vit la scène, il sorti sa baguette et se débarrassa des strangulots. Le chat, plutôt imposant d'ailleurs pour un chat, malgré son apparente maigreur, s'extirpa tant bien que mal des eaux du lac noir et tenta de s'en aller clopin-clopant mais ses pattes arrière, certainement bien amochées par les créatures aquatiques, cédèrent et le chat s'effondra, miaulant doucement d'épuisement.

Harry s'approcha de lui et, à la manière d'approcher un hippogriffe, il resta à une distance correcte. Le chat le fixait méchamment du regard mais le brun s'en moquait éperdument. Il voulait aider cette pauvre bête et le ferait avec ou sans son consentement. Il n'allait quand même pas se faire dicter la loi par un animal !

Il s'accroupi et tendit sa main pour essayer de toucher l'animal mais celui-ci lui feula dessus et essaya de lui décocher un coup de patte bien senti. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'entêtement du Gryffondor. Il réessaya, et l'animal, encore une fois, ne se laissa pas faire.

A la troisième fois de ce manège, le chat à bout de souffle ne fit que le regarder d'un œil méchant mais ne bougeait plus, trop épuisé pour continuer à se défendre de l'humain.

Quand Harry parvint à le hisser dans ses bras (c'est que pour un chat il devait quand même mesurer un petit mètre de long !), il le désillusionna autant qu'il pût et se dirigea vers la cabane d'Hagrid.

Le demi géant était un passionné des animaux, jamais il ne pourrait en laisser un dans un aussi piteux état ! Mais Harry eut beau s'acharner sur la porte, personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Il se résigna donc à emporter son fardeau, qui commençait à bien lui peser sur le dos, jusqu'à Poppy Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard.

Il arriva avec peine jusqu'au quatrième étage, regardé de travers par tous les élèves qu'il pouvait croiser. Bien heureusement pour lui, il ne croisa pas Malfoy, cette petite fouine décolorée.

L'infirmerie, habituellement pleine de lits vide était au contraire de son habitude pleine à craquer. Harry se rendit au bureau de l'infirmière et eu peur un moment de tomber sur Snape quand il aperçût un chaudron sur le feu alors que la porte s'ouvrait. Fort heureux de ne pas tomber sur son désagréable professeur de potions, Harry rentra dans la petite pièce.

Monsieur Potter, commença l'infirmière de sa voix aigüe, ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes déjà cassé quelque chose ? Ou que vous m'avez déclenché un cataclysme sur monsieur Malfoy ?

Hum, non madame, répondit gêné Harry (ça ne lui arrivait quand même pas si souvent que ça d'aller à l'infirmerie pour des raisons diverses et variées…si ?). Je viens vous voir car je n'ai pas trouvé Hagrid et la situation est grave.

Face au froncement de sourcils de l'infirmière, Harry éclaircit la situation en interrompant le sortilège qu'il avait lancé à l'énorme chat.

Non d'un beautruc ! s'exclama la petite femme. Monsieur Potter sortez-moi tout de suite ce sac à puces de mon infirmerie ! continua-t-elle de plus belle.

Mais madame Pomfresh ! répliqua le brun. Il faut faire quelque chose ! Si on ne l'aide pas, ce pauvre chat va mourir !

Je me moque de l'état d'un pauvre matou quand la vie de certains de mes premières années est engagée ! Ces petits malins ont décidé de faire mumuse avec des chaudrons et des ingrédients sans aucunes instructions ni professeur pour leur tirer les oreilles !

Mais, tenta une fois de plus Harry.

J'ai dit non, c'est hors de question. Si vous voulez sauver cette bête allez donc voir Hagrid ou occupez-vous en tout de suite. Le seul conseil que je puisse vous donner est de le laisser mourir dans un coin, il y a beaucoup trop de blessures pour en faire quoi que ce soit. Je suis désolée mon garçon, c'est mon dernier mot.

Dépité, Harry remporta son gros matou qui ne bronchait même plus, inconscient de ce qui se passait alentour. Juste avant de franchir la porte de sortie, Harry entendit juste l'infirmière lui grogner depuis l'autre bout de la salle de bien désinfecter, et poser un bandage bien serré sur les os cassés.

Résolu à ne pas laisser un autre être mourir par sa faute, il se décida à emmener le chat dans son dortoir de Gryffondor et à prendre soin de lui.

A suivre dans...

Etape 2 : Prendre soin d'un chat - partie 1

N'hésitez surtout pas à me faire des retours !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis bien contente que le début de cette histoire vous plaise ! Et je suis plus que ravie des retours que vous m'avez fait ! je remercie en particulier stormtrooper2; Serelya Prongs; donna; Zeugma412; amlou; Chacha folla; Lysa Sucre; Pika-Clo; Sherkan Poontekins; Irne adler; celania28 qui auront été les premiers à commenter !

Et sans plus attendre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Apprendre à revivre en 10 étapes

Etape deux : Prendre soin d'un chat - Partie 1

Avisant l'état déplorable dans lequel se trouvait l'animal, il pressa le pas afin de le déposer sur son lit au plus vite.

Fort heureusement, il ne trouva personne sur son chemin, ni même dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, ce qu'il trouva plus qu'étrange mais il ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail et s'engagea dans les escaliers jusqu'au dortoir des garçons.

Là, il fonça vers le lit en face sur la gauche, près duquel se trouvait une magnifique Harfang des neiges – Hedwige.

A l'approche de son maître, la chouette se mit à hululer joyeusement mais manqua de s'envoler de surprise lorsqu'elle avisa l'énorme chat présent dans les bras de son maître et ne se priva pas de lui montrer son mécontentement de voir son maître avec un autre animal qu'elle. Vexée, elle lui tourna le dos et partit se percher près d'une fenêtre. Mais Harry n'y porta aucune attention, trop focalisé sur le félin.

L'animal semblait être à deux doigts de tomber dans le coma, il ne répondait déjà presque plus aux sons ou aux lumières. Harry passa sa baguette illuminée d'un « lumos » devant les grands yeux noirs mais il n'obtint aucune réaction pupillaire.

Affolé, il appela Dobby, l'elfe de maison qu'il avait rencontré dans sa chambre du 4 Privet Drive avant sa rentrée en deuxième année.

\- Harry Potter, commença l'elfe de sa petite voix fluette, c'est une grande joie pour moi de vous revoir ! continua-t-il joyeusement.

\- Bonjour à toi Dobby. Je suis moi aussi très heureux de te revoir, lui répondit le brun. Dis-moi Dobby je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, tu veux bien m'aider ?

\- Ho bien sûr Harry Potter, monsieur. Si Dobby peut se rendre utile d'une quelconque façon, il le fera. Dobby est l'ami d'Harry Potter et les amis doivent toujours s'entraider, clama fièrement l'elfe.

\- Est-ce que tu sais quoi faire pour aider ce pauvre chat Dobby ?

\- Une fois, quand il était encore au service des Malfoy, Dobby a dû s'occuper d'un animal dans un état presque pareil, mais celui-ci à l'air bien amoché Harry Potter, monsieur. Je pense qu'il faut d'abord lui faire un examen pour connaître les lésions internes s'il y en a et répertorier les blessures. Après il faudra des potions aussi comme de la Poussos, de la Pimentine aussi, il faudra une potion de régénération sanguine et des bandages pour immobiliser les pattes et le bassin. Mais cela reste ce que Dobby pense Harry Potter, monsieur. Dobby n'est pas sûr de lui à 100%.

\- Merci Dobby, c'est déjà bien plus que ce à quoi j'aurais pu penser moi-même.

Après avoir passé l'animal sous sa baguette pour diagnostiquer ses blessures, Harry déchanta fortement. Comme il s'en doutait, l'animal, maltraité par les strangulots, n'avait pas été bien traité avant non plus. Les pattes arrières ainsi que le bassin étaient fracturés, il présentait de nombreuses blessures externes, éraflures et autres plus ou moins profondes sur la majeure partie du corps, y compris une inquiétante blessure assez profonde qu'il n'avait pas vue auparavant et qui partait de sous le museau et arrivait jusqu'entre les deux pattes avant. L'animal présentait aussi de nombreuses blessures internes qui engageaient son diagnostic vital : quatre ou cinq côtes cassées, foie et estomac perforés etc.

\- He bah mon pauvre chaton, t'as pas dû avoir la vie facile ces derniers temps… se lamenta Harry

Il envoya Dobby chercher les potions dont il allait avoir besoin à l'infirmerie mais quand il vit que l'elfe mettait trop de temps à revenir, Harry l'appela :

\- Dobby ?

\- Oui Harry Potter, monsieur ?

\- Dobby tu as trouvé les potions que je t'ai demandées ?

\- Monsieur, madame Pomfresh refuse de m'en donner. Madame Pomfresh dit que les élèves sont prioritaires sur les animaux Harry Potter, monsieur…

\- Bon, tu vas aller dans la réserve du professeur Snape Dobby, il doit forcément en avoir quelque part.

\- Mais Harry Potter, monsieur, le grand méchant professeur n'acceptera jamais que vous preniez des potions dans sa réserve personnelle, et s'il attrape Dobby, brrrrr.

\- Ne t'en fait pas Dobby, Snape n'est pas là en ce moment, il ne te dira rien et si quelqu'un te voit, dis-lui que je t'ai obligé à y aller d'accord ?

\- D'accord Harry Potter, monsieur, Dobby va essayer.

\- Merci Dobby, fais vite.

Et d'un claquement de doigts, l'elfe avait déjà disparu. L'attente lui avait parue interminable, pourtant elle n'avait duré qu'une ou deux minutes. Dès que le pauvre elfe réapparut, les bras chargés de potions, Harry recula de frayeur, se cognant contre sa table de chevet.

Une créature immense, d'au moins cinq mètres de haut se tenait derrière le petit elfe de maison. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de serpent géant avec des ailes, recouvert d'écailles et de plumes. La créature en elle-même était magnifique, elle était d'un blanc immaculé et possédait des yeux d'une couleur gris acier. La délicatesse des plumes duvetées pourrait même donner envie de se blottir contre elles et Harry aurait certainement tenté d'approcher la créature dans d'autres circonstances. Là, en l'occurrence, il devait sûrement s'agir d'une créature que Snape avait placée dans sa réserve afin de la protéger des intrus, elle avait dû atterrir ici en s'accrochant à Dobby alors qu'il transplanait, de plus, l'immense serpent à plumes fixait Harry d'un regard tel que s'il avait pu tuer d'un simple regard, le survivant serait déjà enterré.

\- Qui a osé faire cela à ce pauvre animal ? éructa le serpent d'une voix profonde et colérique.

\- Je…commença Harry, je l'ignore.

\- Ne me mentez surtout pas monsieur Potter ! cracha le serpent.

\- Puisque je vous dis que je ne lui ai rien fait ! s'énerva le survivant, je l'ai sauvé des strangulots sur les rives du lac noir ! Et au fait comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

\- Je vous connais mieux que vous ne le pensez monsieur Potter, maintenant si vous le voulez bien, usez donc de ces potions que vous avez volées à votre professeur et dépêchez-vous un peu sinon le chat va y passer !

Harry regarda le serpent à plumes d'un air méfiant. Depuis quand se laissait-il dicter sa loi par un reptile ? Malgré tout, il s'exécuta sous les yeux de l'étrange créature qui semblait observer le moindre de ses faits et gestes.

\- Mais pas comme ça ! s'exclama le drôle de serpent. Vous voulez l'étouffer ou quoi ?

\- Comment voulez-vous que je lui fasse ingurgiter une potion autrement que par la bouche monsieur le serpent, hein ? demanda le Gryffondor d'une voix indignée.

\- Vous êtes un sorcier monsieur Potter, utilisez donc votre baguette pour envoyer le contenu de la fiole directement dans son estomac ! Je croyais pourtant que vos innombrables séjours à l'infirmerie de l'école vous auraient au moins appris quelque chose…

\- Je vous ferais remarquer qu'à chaque fois que cela doit m'arriver, je ne suis pas conscient, comment par merlin pourrais-je donc me rappeler de ce qui se passe autour de moi si je suis évanoui ?

Le reptile grogna devant l'absurdité qu'il avait dite. En même temps il avait une bonne raison d'être perturbé, après tout l'animal était entre la vie et la mort et sa survie à lui dépendrait de l'état du chat géant. Oui, il avait bien de quoi s'inquiéter.

Le serpent dicta ses instructions à Harry qui s'empressait d'obéir, bien content tout de même que quelqu'un qui sache quoi faire soit présent – même s'il s'agissait d'un serpent à plumes.

\- Au fait monsieur Potter, arrêtez de m'appeler « serpent », cela m'insupporte au plus haut point. Je ne suis pas un serpent, je suis un Occamy.

Devant la tête légèrement absente d'Harry, le reptile sembla secouer la tête et reprit :

\- Un Occamy ? Non ? Bon, je me vois bien obligé de palier à votre manque flagrant de connaissances, même si vous devriez avoir toutes les informations nécessaire dans votre guide des animaux fantastiques de monsieur Norbert Dragonneau. D'après sa propre définition, « l'Occamy vit en Extrême-Orient et en Inde. Marchant sur deux pattes, doté de plumes, d'ailes et d'un corps serpentin, l'Occamy peut atteindre une longueur de quatre mètres cinquante. Il se nourrit principalement de rats et d'oiseaux bien qu'on l'ait déjà vu capturer des singes. L'Occamy se montre agressif envers toute créature qui s'approche de lui, notamment lorsqu'il protège ses œufs dont les coquilles sont constituées de l'argent le plus délicat et le plus pur. » j'ajouterai personnellement à cela que quatre mètres cinquante est la taille moyenne d'un adulte mais que nous sommes des créatures choranaptyxiques.

Devant le froncement de sourcils du jeune brun, l'Occamy ajouta :

\- Choranaptyxique, c'est-à-dire que nous pouvons adapter notre taille en fonction de l'espace qui nous entoure.

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, la créature grandit à vue d'œil jusqu'à remplir presque tout l'espace autour des lits puis rétrécît jusqu'à ne plus mesurer que deux ou trois centimètres puis il revint à sa taille normale.

Harry resta bouche bée devant la créature. Mais d'où pouvait-elle bien sortir par Morgane ?

\- Comment cela se fait-il que vous me connaissiez et que je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous ? demanda suspicieusement le jeune brun.

\- Détrompez-vous monsieur Potter, vous me connaissez fort bien, ou tout du moins vous pensez me connaître, mais sous une autre apparence.

\- Comment cela une autre apparence ? Montrez-vous donc au lieu de vous cacher sous vos artifices.

\- Croyez-moi monsieur Potter, si je me transformai sous la forme que vous pensez connaître, jamais plus vous ne me feriez confiance et vous risqueriez de mettre nombre de choses en péril.

\- Tout cela à cause de votre identité ? Je ne vous crois pas.

\- Et que croyez-vous donc monsieur Potter ?

\- Je crois que vous êtes un menteur monsieur l'Occamy. Je pense que vous me mentez sur qui vous êtes, et croyez-moi vous ne devez pas avoir toute l'importance que vous vous portez, vous n'êtes pas Voldemort tout de même ! déclara Harry en s'énervant.

Sous le nom du mage noir, la créature magique siffla de colère et son corps commença à se transformer et, avant de reprendre son autre apparence, il annonça :

\- Si vous révélez qui je suis ou si vous entreprenez la moindre action contre moi monsieur Potter, croyez-moi, vous regretterez de ne pas avoir péri cette nuit du 31 octobre avec vos parents.

Alors, la transformation se termina et laissa apparaître un homme là où se trouvait la bête. Un homme grand, aux cheveux longs et soyeux de la même couleur que celle des plumes de la créature, les mêmes yeux d'un gris acier, et le port altier.

Harry déglutit difficilement et ne sût pas comment il devait réagir à ça. S'enfuir en courant ? Hurler comme une fillette ? Ou se battre en duel ?

* * *

A suivre dans ...

Etape 3 : Prendre soin d'un chat - Partie 2

N'hésitez pas à continuer de me faire des retours ça fait énormément plaisir !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous ! malgré le petit nombre de reviews, j'espère que le chapitre précédent vous aura plus !

Sans plus attendre, voici la suite ! Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Apprendre à revivre en 10 étapes

Etape trois - Prendre soin d'un chat - Partie 2

Harry déglutit difficilement et ne sût pas comment il devait réagir à ça. S'enfuir en courant ? Hurler comme une fillette ? Ou se battre en duel ?

Devant lui se tenais le seul, l'unique, le redoutable Lucius Malfoy, mangemort de son état et bras droit du seigneur des ténèbres, alias Voldemort.

\- Vous n'avez rien à craindre monsieur Potter, ne vous en faites pas, commença le Serpentard.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ? répliqua le brun.

\- Il me semble monsieur Potter que je viens de vous aider à sauver ce… gros chat.

\- Certes, lui dit en retour Harry, mais pourquoi justement m'avoir aidé à sauver le chat ? Et que faisiez-vous dans la réserve du professeur Snape exactement ?

Là, il était sûr de l'avoir coincé. Aucune personne ne pouvait pénétrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard sans que Dumbledore n'en soit informé, or, jamais le directeur n'aurait autorisé un mangemort à investir quelque partie que ce soit du château, fusse-t-elle la propriété de la chauve-souris des cachots.

\- Il se trouve monsieur Potter que ce chat, enfin ce que vous croyez être un chat, est un grand ami à moi. Je me trouvais justement dans la réserve de Severus afin d'essayer une potion de localisation pour le retrouver mais il se trouve que vous avez été plus rapide que moi, Merlin soit loué.

\- Comment connaissez-vous ce chat, et pourquoi dites-vous qu'il s'agit d'un ami ? Expliquez-vous monsieur Malfoy, si je ne vous connaissais pas aussi bien je dirais que vous essayez de me perdre dans vos propos.

\- Voyez-vous donc, le coupa presque l'homme, jamais je n'aurais osé vous faire une telle chose monsieur Potter, vous qui êtes si important pour la communauté magique…

\- Je n'aime pas beaucoup votre sourire en coin monsieur Malfoy, dit Harry dans un élan de courage, et je n'ai absolument rien compris à votre histoire d'ami ou de Snape, expliquez-vous ou je vous jure que je vous expulse de ce dortoir à coup de doloris !

\- Houlà, calmez-vous donc monsieur Potter, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de vous faire quoi que ce soit je vous l'ai déjà dit. Si vous voulez y voir plus clair, donnez donc cette potion de sommeil sans rêves à votre ami le chat et vous comprendrez mieux.

Harry avait de moins en moins confiance en l'étrange personnage qu'affichait le Lord Malfoy. En quoi exactement endormir un pauvre chat pourrait-il l'éclairer sur quelque chose hormis la question existentielle qui était « les chats peuvent-ils ronfler quand ils dorment ? ».

Malgré tout, Harry s'exécuta de nouveau sous les yeux du blond, essayant tout de même de ne pas lâcher son regard une seule fois.

Quand le chat fût enfin endormi (on n'entendait plus ses faibles grognements de contestation), Harry fut stupéfait de ce qu'il se passa. Encore une fois, l'animal n'était pas ce qu'Harry pensait qu'il était. L'animal, dès qu'il s'était endormi, s'était transformé en Severus Snape ! Professeur de potions à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, Chauve-souris des cachots, tortionnaire officiel d'Harry qui passait son temps à le mettre en retenue et trouvait ça drôle !

L'effet de surprise passé, le jeune brun tituba, ses jambes incertaines, et s'éloigna du lit jusqu'à rencontrer un mur sur lequel il prit appui et se tint la tête dans les mains, sentant la migraine arriver.

\- Qu'allez-vous donc me dire pour justifier de CA monsieur Malfoy ? dit Harry dépité.

\- He bien, comme vous avez pu le deviner, il ne s'agissait pas d'un chat, commença l'homme en réponse.

\- Il me semble que jusque-là j'avais suivi l'histoire, répondit ironiquement Harry. Je veux l'histoire complète, TOUTE l'histoire.

\- Hé bien monsieur Potter, il s'agit là d'une longue histoire, tenta d'éviter le blond.

Mais sous le regard fusillant d'Harry, il ne protesta pas plus, il était déjà bien heureux que le jeune sauveur du monde sorcier accepte de l'écouter au lieu de prévenir quelqu'un de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Malgré cela, il se doutait bien que le jeune Gryffondor, faisant honneur à la réputation des membres de sa maison ainsi qu'à son propre nom, prendrait le risque d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Ainsi, il lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Tout s'est produit à cause des évènements du ministère. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le…enfin hum, Voldemort, n'était, vous vous en doutez pas très satisfait du fait que vous ayez pu lui échapper. De même, il n'était pas spécialement content que j'ai « laissé échapper » la prophétie. Mais au lieu de punir les mangemorts qui se trouvaient sur place ce jour-là, il a estimé que toute la faute revenait à Severus qui, premièrement, n'avait pas pu tenir Dumbledore éloigné du ministère assez longtemps et, deuxièmement, n'avait pas répondu à son appel pour venir soutenir ses partisans qui étaient dans le besoin. Même si cela aurait fichu en l'air sa couverture, le Lord estimait que c'était le moment idéal pour Severus de se dévoiler au grand jour et de se débarrasser de vous monsieur Potter. Alors pour le punir, le lord a décidé de lui infliger une punition exemplaire. Il a passé sa journée à lui lancer des doloris, sorts de découpe et autres réjouissances de son cru jusqu'au soir où il l'a envoyé en mission tout seul. La personne que vous avez cru apercevoir au repas du soir le jour de la rentrée n'était autre que moi-même, pour éviter que quiconque ne trouve cela étrange que Severus ne soit pas là après les vacances d'été. Pour en revenir à Severus, et à la mission qui lui a été confiée, autant vous dire qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la mission la plus simple qui soit, c'était une mission suicide. Afin de rester le plus discret qu'il pouvait, Severus a décidé de se transformer en son animal car oui, Severus est un animagus, mais il s'est fait attraper et il a tellement été battu qu'il n'a pas pu se retransformer en humain, du moins je suppose, car je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis le soir où il est parti. Je suis alors venu ici à Poudlard pour le retrouver et lui venir en aide du mieux que je pouvais, mais vous l'avez trouvé avant moi. Je me doutais bien évidemment de l'état dans lequel il devait se trouver alors je suis allé dans sa réserve pour lui préparer une potion au cas où. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai vu Dobby prendre tout ce dont vous aviez besoin et je me suis accroché à lui, et vous connaissez le reste de l'histoire.

Il fallut quelques temps à Harry pour digérer toutes les informations que venait de lui balancer Malfoy dans la tête. Non, il ne pensait pas être atteint d'un quelconque syndrome du héros mais il n'empêche que, même s'il détestait au plus haut point son professeur de potions, il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Son professeur ne méritait pas ce qui lui était arrivé, personne ne le méritait.

Lucius Malfoy avait laissé à Harry tout le temps qu'il lui avait été nécessaire. Il l'avait laissé réfléchir sans bouger le petit doigt et le survivant était tellement transparent que le blond avait presque pu suivre le cours de ses pensées, il les avait presque vues défiler dans les yeux vert émeraude.

\- Monsieur Potter, reprit doucement Lucius, presque en chuchotant. Je vous en prie, il faut que vous vous occupiez de lui. Je ne vais pas pouvoir le transporter chez moi, il ne survivra pas à un transplanage de plus, et si le lord ou n'importe quel mangemort tombait sur lui, alors, nous serions des hommes morts tous les deux, Draco et sa mère également.

\- Mais je ne peux pas laisser le professeur Snape dans mon lit ! s'exclama Harry.

\- Et pourquoi pas monsieur Potter ? dit le lord, un sourire énigmatique au coin des lèvres.

\- Mais il s'agit de Snape voyons, et imaginez un peu la réaction des élèves et de toute l'école si quelqu'un le voit ici alors que cela fait une semaine qu'il a disparu ?

Harry ne voulait certainement pas de la chauve-souris graisseuse des cachots dans son lit mais il n'allait pas dire ça comme cela au blond en face de lui. Après tout, il ne savait pas quelle réaction pouvait avoir le mangemort s'il dénigrait devant lui son ami professeur de potions.

\- Ecoutez monsieur Potter, je viens de vous dire que c'est la seule solution.

Et au moment où Harry s'apprêtait à laisser libre court à son mécontentement, il entendit des pas dans l'escalier menant au dortoir. Quelqu'un arrivait et allait rentrer dans la pièce, voir Snape dans son lit et le voir lui, en train de discuter avec un mangemort. Mais il n'eut que le temps de réfléchir à cela, le blond était déjà retransformé en Occamy et avait adopté une taille minuscule afin de passer inaperçu pour quiconque ignorait sa présence dans la pièce.

Il n'eut d'autre choix que de fermer les rideaux de son lit baldaquin aux couleurs de Gryffondor afin de cacher son professeur honnis.

A peine eu-t-il caché la chauve-souris que la personne entrait dans le dortoir. C'était Dean Thomas.

\- Harry ? demanda-t-il, à qui tu parlais ? J'ai entendu des voix

\- Des voix ? reprit le jeune Potter. Non je suis tout seul tu te fais des idées mon pauvre.

Il savait qu'il était très mauvais menteur et il essaya d'afficher un sourire qui se voulait convainquant mais il n'y parvint pas. Heureusement pour lui, l'autre Gryffon sembla comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas en parler et n'insista pas.

\- Et dis-moi Harry, que fais-tu à l'extérieur de ton lit avec les rideaux fermés ? Avoue que c'est bizarre, rigola Dean.

\- Je… je regardais s'il n'y avait pas de bestioles dans les rideaux, la nuit dernière j'ai entendu des petits bourdonnements. J'espère que c'est pas des Doxys

Houlà, garde tes Doxys vieux haha mais tout de même ça m'étonnerait que les elfes de maison laissent traîner ces bestioles dans les dortoirs. Aller, allons nous coucher !

Harry rougit, il allait falloir qu'il aille dans son lit, si Dean le voyait debout devant son lit plus longtemps, il aurait encore plus de doutes.

Alors il prit son courage à deux mains et…fila à la salle de bains. Il allait faire tout son possible pour repousser ce moment fatidique.

Au final, il finit par se retrouver en caleçon devant son lit et Dean le regardait étrangement. Il retint sa respiration, souleva le rideau du côté opposé à la vue de Dean et se glissa dans le lit.

Il referma soigneusement le rideau, et tourna son regard vers le professeur. Mais à la place, un énorme chat le regardait, assis.

* * *

A suivre dans...

Etape 4 : Se réveiller face à l'ennemi

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ! Et dites si vous aimez ou pas :)


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour vos reviews ça fait troop plaisir !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Apprendre à revivre en 10 étapes

Etape quatre – Se réveiller face à l'ennemi

Harry ne sut comment réagir. Il était coincé dans son lit avec le professeur qu'il détestait le plus ! Bon d'accord il avait actuellement la forme d'un gros chat mais il n'en restait pas moins la chauve-souris des cachots, et quoi qu'il allait faire, le professeur le saurait bien évidemment…

\- Heu… p-professeur Snape, bégaya Harry, je… je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux pour vous de ne… pas… vous relever.

Harry avait hésité à finir sa phrase car le chat, assis en face de lui, lui lançait un tel regard qu'il ne savait pas s'il allait lui sauter à la gorge ou non s'il continuait à lui parler et à lui donner des conseils. Il est vrai qu'il aurait été étonnant que le maître des potions qu'il était accepte des conseils de la part d'un cornichon tel que lui – comme Snape se plaisait de qualifier ses élèves.

Tout à ses pensées, il failli lâcher un cri de surprise quand Lucius Malfoy se retrouva lui aussi assis sur son lit. Il avait quitté sa forme d'Occamy pour retrouver celle du lord froid et hautain qu'il connaissait – enfin qu'il croyait connaître d'après cette même personne.

\- Monsieur Potter je ne crois pas que vous soyez très doué avec un animal. Même cela vous semble compliqué ?

Pourquoi lui disait-il ça soudainement ? Il n'y comprenait rien jusqu'à ce que le blond lui fasse remarquer qu'il était assis sur le bout de la queue du chat et que ce dernier, bien qu'il sembla avoir du mal à se tenir droit, ne se gêna pas de lui décocher un coup de patte, toutes griffes dehors.

\- Aïe ! cria Harry, mais c'était pas la peine de faire ça, j'avais pas fait attention !

\- Harry ? Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-dedans ?

C'était Dean qui avait dû l'entendre et qui manifestement s'était rapproché de son lit pour en tirer les rideaux et découvrir ce que mijotait le brun. Mais Harry avait prévu qu'il serait curieux au point d'ouvrir les rideaux alors, _in extremis_ , il était sorti de son lit pour se retrouver nez à nez avec ce fouiner de Dean Thomas.

\- OK Dean, commença Harry, je te montre ce qu'il y a dans mon lit mais surtout tu dois me promettre de n'en parler à personne.

\- Oulà c'est si grave que ça ? s'inquiéta le métisse.

\- Mais bien sûr que non mais je ne tiens pas à ce que quelqu'un sache que je l'ai.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? j'y comprends rien moi !

\- Alors, Harry ouvrit son rideau, espérant que Lucius avait compris qu'il lui faudrait à nouveau se transformer en Occamy qu'on ne puisse pas le voir.

\- Tu as un chat Harry ? s'étonna le fouineur.

\- Pas exactement, répliqua Harry. Je l'ai trouvé sur la rive du lac noir, trois strangulots avaient réussi à l'attraper et il était en très mauvais état. Du coup j'ai essayé de l'amener à Hagrid mais il n'était pas là et Pomfresh m'a littéralement viré de l'infirmerie du coup je m'occupe de lui depuis aujourd'hui mais le truc, c'est qu'il devait appartenir à un élève de Poudlard et que ça se voit qu'il a été maltraité avant l'histoire des strangulots. Donc tu comprends que je ne veux pas que son ancien maître apprenne que j'ai son chat, je ne voudrais pas qu'il soit de nouveau maltraité.

\- Ho Harry… geignit Dean, je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi préoccupé par la cause animale ! Je comprends, t'en fait pas, je le dirais à personne. Je peux le caresser un peu ?

\- Heu… Harry écarquilla les yeux. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée tu vois…

Mais Dean n'en avait rien à faire de ce que venait de dire Harry car déjà, il était à moitié sur le lit en train d'essayer de caresser le chat. Mais il ne se laissa pas faire, et lui retourna à lui aussi un gros coup de patte, toutes griffes dehors.

\- Aïe ! cria-t-il à son tour.

Harry rigola de la situation.

\- Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas le toucher ! Moi aussi je me suis pris un coup de griffe, c'est ça que tu as entendu tout à l'heure.

\- Oui ! s'énerva alors son camarade de classe. Bah je te souhaite bien du courage avec cette sale bête !

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi un tel énervement pour un simple coup de patte, Harry retourna dans son lit et aussitôt les rideaux fermés, Lucius Malfoy fit son grand retour.

\- Je pense qu'il serait préférable monsieur Potter de mettre un sort de silence sur votre lit. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi vous n'y avez pas pensé avant ! le blond semblait choqué. Cela ne vous arrive-t-il donc jamais de…

Mais il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il lui arrive jamais de quoi ? Mais Harry ne savait pas vraiment s'il tenait à le savoir ou non, et il reporta son attention sur le chat qui venait de s'effondrer sur l'oreiller à côté de lui.

Bien sûr, il était évident qu'il ne serait pas remis comme ça de ses blessures.

\- Il s'est évanoui. Expliqua le lord.

\- Ca j'avais cru le remarquer. Répondit sèchement Harry. Je trouvais ça bizarre aussi qu'il ait pu si vite se remettre sur ses pattes et même s'assoir vu l'état de son bassin.

\- Effectivement monsieur Potter, vous apprendrez bien vite que Severus a sa fierté et qu'il n'aime pas se montrer…faible. Quitte à en souffrir comme il vient de le faire. C'est de douleur qu'il a dû s'évanouir. Cela lui demande encore un effort trop important de se relever après les soins que vous venez de lui apporter.

Un grand silence s'installa entre les deux sorciers, l'un ne sachant trop que dire, l'autre, n'osant trop rien dire. Harry en profita pour se résumer la situation à lui-même. C'était tout de même un peu fou comme situation non ? Ha ! Si quelqu'un lui avait dit le matin même qu'il se retrouverait dans le lit de son dortoir avec Severus Snape et Lucius Malfoy en train d'avoir une conversation civilisée, il aurait ri au nez de cette personne et l'aurait envoyée séjourner à Sainte Mangouste !

\- Monsieur Malfoy, je peux...

\- Lucius. Le coupa celui-ci.

\- Pardon ? demanda Harry décontenancé.

\- Appelez-moi Lucius, nous allons être amenés à nous voir régulièrement désormais, et oui vous pouvez me poser une question. C'est bien ce que vous alliez me demander n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hum… He bien oui. Je me demandais pourquoi le professeur Snape ne reprenait pas sa forme normale. Il en est capable puisque nous l'avons vu tout à l'heure.

\- Physiquement il n'en est pas capable. Il reprend sa forme humaine inconsciemment lorsqu'il dort. Là, il est évanoui et son subconscient travaille différemment. Je vais devoir partir monsieur Potter, je compte sur vous pour veiller sur lui et pour soigner cette tête de mule.

\- Attendez mons…Lucius. Pourquoi vous avez dit que votre survie dépendait de la sienne tout à l'heure ?

\- Moi j'ai dit ça ? demanda innocemment le blond en transplanant.

Que devait-il faire ? Il avisa le chat inerte sur son oreiller et remarqua une tâche de sang sous son pelage épais. Il avait dû rouvrir une de ses plaies en donnant des coups de patte partout.

Il attrapa alors sur sa table de chevet du désinfectant et du coton, au moins pour nettoyer le tout. Il prit la patte délicatement dans sa main et la bougea légèrement pour mieux voir son épaule et avoir un accès plus facile à la blessure.

Il était appliqué dans sa tâche et ainsi, il ne vit pas les deux grands yeux ébène qui le regardaient. Sans qu'Harry s'en aperçoive, le chat s'était réveillé et l'avait laissé panser ses blessures. Mais fier comme il l'était, même s'il avait mal, aucun son n'était sorti de sa bouche.

Harry profita d'avoir le désinfectant en main pour jeter un coup d'œil aux autres blessures. Son professeur semblait avoir une bonne cicatrisation car la plupart avaient commencé à former une croute bien propre. Au cas où, il passa quand même un petit coup de produit, passa sa baguette sur les os cassés, vérifia l'état du foie et de l'estomac qui avaient été touchés et qui semblaient en bonne voie de guérison et finit par la gigantesque cicatrice qui partait de sous le menton et qui filait jusqu'entre les pattes avant de l'animal. Il attrapa délicatement la tête de l'animal qu'il pencha sur le côté et observa la balafre.

La cicatrice n'était pas plaisante à voir. Elle était certes refermée correctement, mais la grosseur de l'entaille attestait néanmoins de l'importance de la blessure. Celle-ci, elle avait dû faire mal, très mal. Cette cicatrice avait été faite pour tuer. De son doigt, il entreprit de la retracer doucement mais à peine l'avait-il touchée que des crocs aiguisés se plantèrent dans sa main. Le chat le fusillait du regard, si c'était possible pour un chat, quoi que, on parlait de Severus Snape après tout.

Heureusement pour Harry, le chat ne serrait pas les mâchoires, juste assez pour lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer de sitôt, mais pas trop non plus au point de lui arracher la main.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il à l'énorme chat.

Celui-ci gronda sourdement et entreprit de se déplacer pour quitter l'oreiller mais à peine sur ses pattes, il retomba lourdement, le faisant pigner légèrement sous la douleur qu'avait dû lui procurer sa chute.

\- Attendez professeur, ne bougez pas, vous allez rouvrir une de vos blessures, fit Harry. Je vais vous aider à vous déplacer mais il ne faut pas que vous bougiez.

Alors, sous le regard furieux du matou, Harry passa sa main sous son bassin et l'autre sous l'abdomen afin de le déplacer plus bas sur le lit, sur une surface bien plane, de sorte que l'animal ne soit plus à cheval sur l'oreiller, ce qui devait être loin d'être confortable car cela devait tirer sur certaines plaies.

Le chat, dédaigneux, tourna la tête de l'autre côté dès qu'il fut installé. Mais Harry ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce que le félin vienne se faire caresser. On parlait de Severus Snape après tout merde !

Ne tenant tout de même pas à ce que l'animal ne prenne froid, il prit la peine de poser sur lui la couverture de son lit, prenant garde à l'ajuster correctement, laissant la tête en dehors bien sûr. L'animal grondait de mécontentement mais après tout il s'en fichait. Son professeur ne pourrait pas le mettre en retenue pour motif « a aidé son professeur », ce serait idiot.

Il s'installa ensuite lui-même sous la couverture et, avant de s'endormir, dit au matou :

\- Demain avant de partir en cours je changerai vos pansements. Bonne nuit.

Comme il s'y attendait, Harry ne reçut aucune réponse de la part du chat couché près de lui. « Brrrrr, pensa Harry, c'est dégoutant d'être si proche de lui, je sais plus où me mettre moi ! » Il allait soigner l'animal et dès qu'il serait en mesure de se retransformer, il l'enverrait dans ses cachots là d'où il venait.

Un silence pesant s'installa, durant lequel Harry ne parvint pas à s'endormir. Pourquoi déjà il aidait le professeur qui le détestait tant ? Après tout, il n'avait aucune raison de l'aider non ? Oui c'était décidé, le lendemain matin, il s'occuperait des blessures, irait en cours, et irait voir le professeur Dumbledore pour lui expliquer la situation, c'était hors de question qu'il reste là dans le même lit que la personne qui le détestait le plus au monde ! Bon même si pour le moment c'était un chat, un gros chat. Après tout, c'était extrêmement gênant comme situation non ?

Il réfléchit à cela une bonne partie de la nuit et finit par tomber de fatigue en plein milieu de ses réflexions. Finalement, il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard au son de son alarme magique. C'était bien la première fois de tout l'été qu'il parvenait à faire une nuit correcte. Etrange.

En effet, depuis la mort de son parrain l'été passé, il ne faisait que cauchemarder sur cette fameuse salle du ministère de la magie. Il ne voyait que la porte voilée depuis laquelle il entendait Sirius lui répéter qu'après tout, c'était de sa faute s'il était mort. Mais cette nuit, rien du tout.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, sa main se tendit par réflexe vers sa table de chevet pour attraper ses lunettes. Dès qu'il les eut mises sur son nez, il retint un cri de frayeur. Là, allongé à son côté, le professeur Snape semblait dormir profondément.

Alors toute cette histoire n'était donc pas un simple délire issu de son imagination…

* * *

A suivre dans...

Etape cinq : Se débarrasser du problème

A la semaine prochaine et dites moi ce que vous en pensez !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous ! Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires plus qu'encourageants !

Sans plus attendre... Bonne lecture !

* * *

Apprendre à revivre en 10 étapes

Etape cinq – Se débarrasser du problème

Encore dans les méandres du sommeil, il avait presque oublié tout ce qu'il s'était passé ! Il laissa son professeur dormir le temps d'aller prendre une bonne douche mais quand il revint, rien n'avait changé, son professeur n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Devant se rendre en cours de métamorphose dans peu de temps, il entreprit de réveiller l'intrus qui était allongé de tout son long dans son lit.

Il s'approcha doucement depuis l'autre côté du lit, remerciant Merlin que ses camarades de dortoir soient déjà tous à la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Il secoua le professeur par l'épaule mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il réessaya tant bien que mal mais rien n'y faisait et le potionniste ne bougeait pas. Etait-il mort ? Non, impossible, il le voyait et l'entendait respirer.

Ne tenant pas à être en retard, Harry se résolut alors à soigner l'homme devant lui. Tant pis s'il n'avait pas sa forme animale, il avait besoin de ces soins, puis de toute manière, ce serait la dernière fois qu'il le ferait car il comptait bien s'en débarrasser. Dumbledore ne laisserait pas la vie de son protégé en danger, et dans le pire des cas, Poppy Pomfresh ne pourrait plus le refuser à l'infirmerie.

Mort de honte, le rouge aux joues, il commença à défaire les boutons de l'épaisse cape de son professeur. Harry grimaça quand il aperçut l'énorme cicatrice qui partait du menton pour aller rejoindre l'épaule, la même cicatrice qu'il avait vue sur le chat. Une fois le torse entièrement dégagé, Harry finit par enlever les manches.

Le torse de l'homme était entièrement recouvert de blessures. Sous sa forme de chat, Harry n'avait pas remarqué l'énormité des dégâts, la plupart des blessures étant cachées sous l'épaisse fourrure de l'animal. Il désinfecta toutes les blessures qu'il pouvait voir mais rapidement, il finit la bouteille d'antiseptique. Il appela Dobby qui partit joyeusement en chercher une nouvelle avec des bandages ainsi que de nouvelles potions de régénération sanguine et quand Harry se retourna vers son patient, il vit qu'il était réveillé car l'énorme chat avait repris la place de l'homme.

Dans le plus grand des silences, le brun finit de soigner les blessures, banda le bassin de l'animal pour le maintenir comme il fallait et lui annonça qu'il partait en cours.

S'il avait pu mettre une sensation sur leurs échanges muets, il les qualifierait de « froids ». En effet, lorsqu'il était réveillé, son professeur ne faisait aucun effort envers lui et Harry ne savait ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Plus vite il s'en débarrasserait, plus vite il retrouverait sa liberté. Il serait libre, certes, mais seul. Quelque part, il se demandait si en fait cela vaudrait le coup mais bon, à bien y réfléchir, cette situation n'était pas DU TOUT normale ni acceptable !

Il arriva juste à temps à son cours de métamorphose, à temps pour voir Ron et Hermione s'embrasser dans le dos de McGonagall et cela lui fit mal, lui rappelant qu'ils l'avaient délaissé.

La journée était passée vraiment lentement. Ses cours, bien qu'intéressants, n'avaient pas pu retenir son attention. Au lieu de se concentrer dessus, il passait son temps à se demander si les blessures ne s'étaient pas rouvertes, si son professeur n'avait pas osé un mouvement trop ambitieux pour les os de son bassin pas encore correctement remis etc. Dès la fin de son dernier cours, il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, se trouvant près de la salle de sortilèges dont il venait de sortir.

\- Madame Pomfresh ? appela-t-il. Il y a quelqu'un ?

Une porte s'ouvrit au fond de la salle, la porte du bureau de l'infirmière. Il la trouva, afférée sur son chaudron.

\- Monsieur Potter, commença-t-elle, j'ose espérer que c'est important pour venir me déranger dans la préparation d'une potion aussi compliquée que celle-ci !

\- Qu'êtes-vous en train de préparer ? dit-il, faisant mine de s'intéresser.

\- Une potion tue-loup pour Rémus Lupin. D'habitude c'est Severus qui s'en occupe, il n'y a pas meilleur que lui pour la réaliser celle-là, mais personne n'a de nouvelles de lui. Je crains fort que nous n'ayons un nouveau professeur de potions dans quelques temps si Severus ne réapparait pas.

\- Justement, en parlant du professeur Snape, il faut que je vous parle.

\- Pas maintenant monsieur Potter, je dois me concentrer.

\- Mais… protesta-t-il avant d'être coupé.

\- Poppy ! Harry ! Mais que faites-vous tous les deux ?

C'était le professeur Dumbledore qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

\- Professeur vous tombez bien, il faut absolument que je vous parle de toute urgence ! S'empressa de clamer Harry avant d'être à nouveau coupé.

Il tenta de résumer la situation mais en omettant le fait que Lucius Malfoy avait pu s'introduire dans le château mais son récit resta pour le moins désordonné, si bien que le directeur n'en comprit pas un traître mot. Il était question de Severus, de chat, de strangulots et d'infirmerie pleine s'il ne s'abusait pas mais Harry entreprit de lui montrer lui-même le problème.

Le directeur suivit tranquillement Harry jusqu'à son dortoir et monta dans la chambre des garçons de cinquième année. Là, ils ne trouvèrent personne, « heureusement » pensa Harry.

Arrivés devant le lit du jeune brun, Harry tira les rideaux, n'y trouvant rien d'anormal. Il releva la tête, parcouru du regard le dortoir, et ne vit ni sombre professeur, ni chat noir à la fourrure épaisse.

\- Professeur, je ne comprends pas, le professeur Snap…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase car l'énorme boule de poils lui avait sauté dessus, le faisant tomber à la renverse à cause de son poids, et heurter violemment le sol.

\- Ha Harry, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un chat ! Je suis heureux de l'apprendre ! dit le professeur, ses yeux pétillants comme à son, habitude.

\- Non professeur, vous ne comprenez pas, s'étrangla Harry. Il est blessé et il s'agit du prof…

Mais encore une fois, le chat le fit taire, lui collant une de ses pattes avant pleine de poils dans la bouche.

Manquant de s'étouffer, Harry regarda le chat d'un œil noir.

\- Harry mon garçon, ce chat à l'air mal en point, tu devrais faire plus attention à lui. Tu devrais trouver des livres à la bibliothèque pour soigner ses blessures et comme tu es en cinquième année, tu devrais réussir à lui préparer des potions d'un niveau assez correct pour l'aider.

Le professeur s'agenouilla aux côtés d'Harry et gratouilla le félin derrière les oreilles. Quand Harry explosa de rire face à la situation qu'il était le seul à comprendre, le chat tourna vers lui son regard le plus noir et feula dans sa direction mais avant de pouvoir se venger d'un coup de griffe, le directeur l'attrapa et le déposa sur le lit.

\- Tu as fait du bon travail sur ses blessures semble-t-il, dit Dumbledore. Sur ce, je te laisse continuer, continues les soins Harry, mais n'oublies pas tes devoirs surtout.

Et sur ces paroles, le vieux sorcier sortit de la pièce.

\- Mais pourquoi vous m'avez empêché de le lui dire hein ? s'exclama Harry. Lui il aurait pu vous soigner moi je n'y connais rien en médicomagie !

Mais bien évidement, il ne reçut aucune réponse, le chat préférant hérisser ses poils de colère, mais aucun son ne sortant de lui. Beurk ! il avait plein de poils dans la bouche ! Et il vit le regard de dégout du chat, s'il avait pu qualifier ainsi l'expression de son museau, et secouer la patte qui avait atterri dans la bouche du jeune homme.

Dépité, Harry se posa à nouveau à côté de lui sur le lit et avisa l'air malheureux de l'animal. Ses bandages avaient besoin d'être refaits et il avait dû se faire mal au bassin de lui avoir sauté dessus comme cela, cependant, la question était pourquoi donc avoir fait ça ? Le directeur ignorait donc que son professeur de potions avait une forme animagus ?

Harry refit tous les bandages encore une fois et, l'animal ne s'étant pas plaint, il avisa le ciel au dehors.

\- Vous voulez aller dehors c'est ça ? dit Harry à moitié convaincu.

L'animal le regarda un peu paniqué, mais cela ne sembla pas faire changer d'avis l'élève de Gryffondor. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena au dehors non loin de l'endroit où il l'avait trouvé et il s'assit sous un gros saule, le chat à ses côtés dans l'ombre de l'arbre. Le temps était magnifique, le ciel était d'un bleu superbe et l'air était encore chaud de l'été qui venait de s'écouler. Il aurait été dommage de ne pas en profiter.

* * *

POV Severus

Jamais je n'aurais pensé que ce serait ce fichu môme qui me sauverait de ces saletés de strangulots. Malgré le fait que je déteste ce Gryffondor plus que tous les autres, je dois reconnaître qu'il a utilisé les bonnes potions et que ses bandages sont potables.

J'avoue aussi que je prends un malin plaisir à l'emmerder. L'autre fois, j'étais bien fier de moi quand je lui ai retourné un coup de griffes bien senti et qu'il m'a lancé un regard noir au possible. En revanche, je n'aurais pas cru qu'il me ramènerait le vieux citronné du cerveau ! Et dire qu'il m'a gratouillé la tête mais quelle humiliation ! Heureusement que Lucius et personne d'autre n'ai vu CA ! Je trouve ça encore pire que le fait que ce soit Potter qui « s'occupe » de moi, même si je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul. Si je le laisse faire, c'est uniquement pour lui pourrir la vie et que si un autre le fait, je serais attaché bras et poings liés pour ne pas sortir de mon lit. Après tout, je ne suis pas à l'agonie non plus !

Quand le sale gosse m'a attrapé pour m'amener dehors, je n'ai pas su si je devais en être heureux ou si je devais lui arracher la gorge tout le long du trajet. Mais je dois bien avouer qu'arrivés dehors, il a pris garde à aller se reposer dans un coin désert, sans trace de la moindre tête de ces cornichons sans cervelle que sont mes élèves.

En revanche, je dois bien avouer que ça me plait de gêner Potter. J'ai bien remarqué que, quand il croit que je ne le regarde pas, il rougit dans son coin en me regardant discrètement de travers. Remarque, je dois bien avouer que nous n'avons normalement pas une relation très cordiale tous les deux et que ça doit lui faire bizarre de s'occuper ainsi du professeur qu'il déteste le plus.

Ravalant ma fierté pour une fois, rien que pour me moquer de lui et lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce pour m'avoir tiré dehors et avoir laissé Dumbledore me gratouiller la tête et s'être moqué de moi, je me mets sur mes pattes même si mon bassin me fait encore drôlement mal et je m'avance vers lui. Surpris, il lève un bras pour regarder ce que je fabrique et, un rire moqueur en tête j'avance mes pattes sur lui et m'allonge confortablement sur ses jambes.

Je ferme mes yeux et rigole encore de la tête qu'il a fait ! Rien que pour ça, je ne regrette pas mon geste. Au bout d'un certain moment, il se détend légèrement et relâche les muscles qu'il avait contractés sous la surprise.

Se sentant pris d'un élan de courage ou ayant mal interprété mon geste, je ne sais pas, il pose sa main sur mon dos et entreprend une caresse. Pour qui me prend-il ce sale gosse !? Alors, lui faisant comprendre que son geste est déplacé, je me retourne vivement, lui gronde dessus et lui montre ma patte, toutes griffes sorties.

Il me regarde alors, devient rouge comme une tomate et pose rapidement, presque trop vite, sa main sur l'herbe.

FIN POV SEVERUS

* * *

Dès l'instant où Severus s'était posé sur les genoux d'Harry, celui-ci s'était tendu. Mais par Morgane, à quoi jouait donc son professeur de potions ? Harry ne savait pas quoi penser. La baguette de guerre était-elle enterrée ? Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il eut soudainement l'audace d'essayer de le caresser mais la tentative fût vaine. La fin de journée se passa donc ainsi, le chat couché sur ses jambes et lui, observant le paysage et réfléchissant à la situation.

Après tout, il semblait bien loin de se débarrasser de lui !

* * *

A suivre dans...

Etape six : Jeu dangereux

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu !

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous ! Nous voilà déjà à plus de la moitié de l'histoire avec le chapitre 6 !

Je vous remercie pour tous vos commentaires très encourageants qui me donnent envie éventuellement d'écrire la suite ! N'hésitez pas à commenter !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Je vous aime 3

* * *

Apprendre à revivre en 10 étapes

Etape six – Jeu dangereux

Profitant du fait que le jeune Gryffondor se soit assoupi sous le saule près du lac noir, Severus s'échappa de sur ses jambes car il avait entendu quelque chose.

Le brun avait beau le nourrir avec des potions de nutrition, il n'en restait pas moins un prédateur, et un prédateur ne se contente pas de potions, il chasse. Il déploya alors tous les moyens en sa possession, il repéra la souris grâce à son flair développé, et grâce à son habileté, il se plaça face au vent pour ne pas que sa proie repère son odeur. Il se glissa sans bruit dans le dos de la bête et bondit sur elle au dernier moment.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la rapidité du rongeur. La souris l'avait vu au dernier moment et s'était enfui à toutes pattes. Dans un dernier espoir de faire un repas correct, il tendit tous les muscles de son corps et réussit à coincer la bête entre ses griffes. A peine la souris fût-elle piégée qu'il ne pût plus bouger, ses muscles endoloris se rappelant à sa mémoire.

Ne s'étant pas attendu à cette douleur soudaine, il lâcha un couinement qui réveilla Harry. Quelle honte pour Severus de se retrouver dans une posture aussi humiliante !

Harry passa délicatement ses bras sous le félin et le souleva pour le porter tout en faisant attention au bassin endommagé du chat.

\- Si vous aviez faim, il fallait le dire, réprimanda le jeune. Je vais devoir refaire tous vos bandages maintenant…

Avant de remonter au dortoir, il passa devant un tableau représentant une énorme corbeille de fruits, il chatouilla la poire peinte sur la toile…elle celle-ci s'ouvrit, donnant accès aux cuisines de l'école.

Des dizaines d'elfes de maison étaient en train de s'afférer pour préparer aux étudiants un banquet digne de ce nom. Les effluves des différents plats étaient succulents. Il repéra Dobby qui s'activait non loin du feu et lui réclama une grosse pièce de viande pour le chat, et un repas pour lui-même qu'il rapporterait dans sa chambre.

Dès qu'ils furent de retour dans le dortoir, Harry referma le rideau sur eux. Il prit appuis sur ses oreiller, posa l'assiette avec le gros bout de viande devant le chat et entreprit de manger son gigot. A chaque bouchée, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder manger. Le chat s'était jeté sur sa viande et s'il tendait bien l'oreille, Harry pourrait l'entendre ronronner.

Severus était bien heureux. Après tout, il avait un énorme steak cru et c'était bien meilleur et plus copieux qu'une pauvre souris qu'il aurait pu attraper. N'entendant plus son élève manger, il leva les yeux et surprit le Gryffondor à l'espionner. Alors, il se rendit compte qu'il ronronnait. Une honte ! Son visage se ferma et il regarda le jeune en fronçant les yeux du mieux qu'il put et finit sa viande en silence.

Harry émit un léger rire, ce qui lui valut un regard encore plus mauvais de son professeur. Harry entendit les autres garçons de son dortoir commencer à arriver et il tua le temps en terminant le peu de devoirs qu'il avait.

Quand il releva enfin la tête de son parchemin, il se rendit compte que le chat s'était lové contre sa jambe. Alors, comme il avait déjà essayé plus tôt, il posa délicatement sa main dans la fourrure soyeuse. Etrangement, le chat ne dit rien et se laissa faire, alors Harry se mit à le caresser.

Quand il commença à bailler, il s'allongea doucement pour ne pas déranger le chat toujours couché et reposa sa main dessus. Quand il se réveilla, il failli faire un bond. Il était nez à nez avec son professeur, sauf que lui bien entendu était endormi, et sa main entourait le corps de son élève.

Harry se sentit devenir rouge tout à coup. Il souleva doucement la main de son professeur endormi et partit prendre sa douche.

Il passa toute la semaine dans la même routine qui s'était installée. Il se levait le matin, prenait sa douche, s'occupait du chat, revenait après ses cours avec une grosse assiette de viande, sortait près du lac, faisait ses devoirs avec le chat collé contre lui et il s'endormait en caressant le chat couché contre lui.

Ses cours passaient de moins en moins vite, il les trouvait inintéressants et n'avait plus qu'une hâte, rentrer pour s'occuper du chat. Comme ils en avaient maintenant l'habitude, ils sortirent près du lac et filèrent directement dans le lit du Gryffondor. Mais une chose changea par rapport à la semaine qui venait de s'écouler. Quand Harry reposa ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet, le chat vint se coucher sur son torse, entre ses bras repliés.

Ils échangèrent un regard gêné, Harry rougit même, mais aucun ne bougea.

Au final, Harry finit par s'endormir, la main sur Severus. Si un chat pouvait sourire, alors il aurait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles comme on dit, comme un célèbre chat dans un conte qu'aiment les moldus.

Quand il fut sûr que le petit dormait, il frotta la tête contre son torse fin. Il s'en voulait de penser cela mais, malgré le fait qu'il soit un de ses élèves, Severus s'était toujours senti attiré par Harry. Non, en fait, il l'aimait, et il se détestait pour cela. Il se détestait à s'en faire mal, car c'est ce qu'il faisait, il se rapprochait du garçon tout en sachant qu'au final il serait rejeté. Qu'allait donc dire Lucius quand il serait au courant…? Il fallait qu'il arrête de toute urgence d'essayer de se rapprocher d'Harry, pour le bien de tous. Mais il était tellement bien dans ses bras…

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il entendit des bruits venir de l'extérieur des rideaux du lit, des cris pour être plus précis. Curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passait, il tendit l'oreille et écouta :

\- Tu es juste jaloux parce qu'elle m'a choisi moi et pas toi ! cria une voix

\- Et alors ? hurla une autre encore plus fort. Ca fait des semaines que vous ne m'adressez plus la parole, même pas un regard, pas une lettre de tout l'été et tu viens voler dans mes affaires quand j'ai le dos tourné !?

\- Je ne t'ai rien volé ! J'ai juste emprunté ta cape que je viens de remettre dans ta malle ! J'en avais absolument besoin et toi non donc oui je l'ai emprunté et si t'es pas content c'est pareil !

Les cris s'arrêtèrent mais furent remplacés par des bruits sourds, plus secs. L'un avait dû envoyer un coup de poing à l'autre et une bagarre s'en était suivie.

Severus sortit du lit et s'approcha pour vérifier qu'Harry allait bien mais le rouquin l'avait coincé contre un mur et ses camarades de dortoir présents ne faisaient rien pour l'aider, bien au contraire, Dean et Seamus étaient en train de parier sur l'issue du combat mais Harry glissa à terre, ce qui n'empêcha pas Ron de continuer à le frapper. Au sol, Harry ne répliquait plus, on aurait dit qu'il se laissait même faire.

Alors le sang de Severus ne fit qu'un tour, et il bondit au visage du roux. Il lacéra tout ce qui tombait sous ses griffes jusqu'à lui-même se retrouver à terre, flanqué de violents coups de pieds.

\- Ron arrête ! cria Harry quand il vit le chat tomber sous ses pieds. Le touche pas ! Laisse-le tranquille !

Harry se déplaça rapidement entre le chat et Ron afin de recevoir les coups à sa place. Lui, il s'en fichait, mais si le chat recevait plus de coups qu'il 'avait déjà eus, il avait de grandes chances d'y succomber.

Quand il entendit le chat miauler doucement dans ses bras, il se rendit compte que les coups ne le touchaient plus, et qu'il n'y avait plus aucun bruit environnent. Il releva la tête et se rendit compte qu'il était tout seul. Dean et Seamus avaient dû trouver que ça allait trop loin et ils avaient arrêté Ron.

Le jeune Gryffondor se releva, son chat dans les bras, et retourna dans son lit. Il referma les rideaux, plaça plusieurs sorts de protection que son camarade roux ne saurait jamais retirer et ferma les yeux. La douleur allait vite disparaître, après tout, il avait l'habitude avec son oncle Vernon.

Il sentit le chat bouger sur son torse, allongé, mais n'y fit pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'il sente sa langue rugueuse lécher ses blessures à la tête. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds et tomba nez à museau avec son professeur coincé dans la peau de sa forme animagus. Mais à quoi jouait-il ?

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et ne se lâchèrent pas pendant au moins cinq minutes. Mais on aurait dit qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre, tout était passé par leur regard. Ils étaient à la fois reconnaissants pour ce que l'autre avait fait, et à la fois perdus dans ce semblant de relation qui s'était installée entre eux.

Au final, après le déjeuner, Harry se résolut à aller en cours. Fidel à sa nouvelle habitude, il arriva au dernier moment et s'installa à une table au fond de la salle, seul. Personne ne lui adressa la parole, Ron et Hermione ne se retournèrent même pas pour regarder dans sa direction. La seule chose étrange qu'il avait remarquée était le fait que Malfoy fils l'avait fixé une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se rendre à l'infirmerie, ses blessures n'étaient que superficielles et il récupèrerait bien tout seul.

Le soir venu, Harry retrouva son lit sans avoir prononcé le moindre mot et il s'enferma entre ses rideaux. Le chat l'avait attendu perché sur le sommet de son lit. Ce dernier semblait aller de mieux en mieux, même si les os et ses muscles restaient encore assez faibles. Bientôt, il serait rétabli, et Harry se retrouverait de nouveau seul. Il ne savait pas comment décrire cette sensation mais la seule chose qui lui faisait encore plaisir et lui rendait un tant soit peu le sourire, c'était de le rejoindre après les cours et de rester auprès de lui, de s'occuper de lui, ça lui faisait oublier tous ses soucis.

Il ne voulait pas penser au moment où son professeur pourrait retrouver sa forme humaine. A ce moment-là, toute désillusion serait levée et tout redeviendrait comme avant entre eux. Ils allaient recommencer à se détester, Harry se retrouverait en retenue, et il serait de nouveau plus seul que jamais. Non, il ne voulait pas y penser. Il redoutait ce jour qui sonnerait sa fin et qui approchait irrémédiablement.

* * *

A suivre dans...

Etape sept : Eloignement

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura de nouveau plu !

Un petit commentaire pour me dire si vous aimez ?

A la semaine prochaine !


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous, je voulais faire un petit point avec vous. Nous en somme déjà au septième chapitre et déjà plus de 50 reviews super positives je suis super contente, c'est très encourageant !

Je tenais de plus à vous souhaiter un excellent Noël et de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! Le chapitre de la semaine prochaine sera certainement publié mais peut être pas le vendredi, peut être 1 jour avant ou 1 jour après.

Je tenais aussi spécialement à fêter un joyeux Noël à ma Lysa Sucre et à Adenoide ! :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Apprendre à revivre en 10 étapes

Etape sept – Eloignement

De nouveau, sa soirée fut assez monotone. Il avait mangé en compagnie de son professeur sous sa forme de chat et avait fait ses devoirs, ses rideaux fermés par plusieurs sortilèges.

Avant de dormir, il resta simplement allongé, à contempler le dessus de son lit à baldaquin quand il senti le chat se transformer contre lui pour retrouver sa forme humaine de Severus Snape. Il aurait aimé dire qu'il n'en avait rien à faire mais au contraire, quelque chose le dérangeait. Il se sentait bien dans ses bras, en sécurité, et il ne l'avait pas remarqué auparavant, mais il appréciait l'odeur qu'il dégageait, une odeur un peu épicée, celle qu'il avait dû acquérir à force de manipuler tous les jours divers ingrédients de potion.

Oubliant tout ce qui l'entourait, il se blottit un peu plus contre le corps de l'homme qu'il avait autrefois tant haïs et il finit par s'endormir là, ne se rendant même pas compte que des bras se resserraient autour de lui, le serrant un peu plus fort.

Le lendemain matin quand il se réveilla, il grelotait légèrement. Il attrapa ses lunettes, s'assit dans son lit et scruta les environs. Aucune trace du chat ou de son professeur allongé à ses côtés. Personne. Il sortit précipitamment de son lit et fouilla la grande pièce du regard. Rien, aucune trace du chat. En s'assaillant sur son lit pour accuser le coup, il remarqua une note sur sa table de chevet.

« _Monsieur Potter,_

 _Je vous remercie pour avoir pris soin de moi pendant tout ce temps et je suis désolé des ennuis que je vous ai causés. Je ferai en sorte que cela n'arrive plus._

 _Je compte sur vous pour garder cela secret, je ne souhaiterai pas que des personnes mal intentionnées utilisent ces informations pour me nuire._

 _Je vous souhaite bon courage pour la suite de vos cours. Nous nous reverrons prochainement,_

 _S.S »_

S.S…. Severus Snape… Alors ça y était, il était guéri et n'avait plus besoin de lui.

Sans grande conviction, il alla à la salle de bain faire sa toilette puis se rendit en cours en traînant les pieds. Il n'avait plus aucune motivation. Il avait beau savoir être vendredi, le weekend ne l'enchantait guère sans la compagnie de son professeur. Il serait même prêt à subir de nouveau des remarques sarcastiques de son professeur si cela signifiait le revoir.

Le soir, il ne se rendit pas à la grande salle pour son dîner, et il ne se montra pas non plus du week-end, préférant s'installer le long du saule près du lac noir, son nouveau lieu favori. Il repensa à tout ce qui lui était arrivé ces derniers jours. Bien sûr qu'il y avait déjà pensé mais à chaque fois il se posait les mêmes questions qui restaient sans réponses : pourquoi ressentait-il ce besoin constant de retourner auprès de son professeur ? Et que lui arrivait-il donc ?

Le lundi matin, il n'avait pas prévu de se rendre à la grande salle mais Dobby vint le prévenir que le professeur Dumbledore souhaitait la présence de tous les élèves pour leur annoncer quelque chose.

A contrecœur, il descendit les escaliers, traversa le grand hall et remonta le long de la table des lions pour s'asseoir sous le regard de presque toute la grande salle. Mal à l'aise, il ne put rien avaler de ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette et il n'en releva la tête que lorsqu'il entendit soudain tous les élèves chuchoter.

A la table des professeurs se tenait Severus Snape, leur professeur de potions était de retour.

Mes chers enfants, commença Dumbledore qui s'était levé, c'est avec plaisir que nous retrouvons notre professeur de potions. Le professeur Snape reprendra ses cours dès aujourd'hui et je compte sur votre assiduité ainsi que sur votre collaboration. Votre professeur a été très malade jusque-là et c'est la raison pour laquelle il n'a pas pu assurer ses cours à la rentrée, soyez compréhensifs envers lui et surtout je compte sur vous, aidez-le du mieux que vous le pourrez.

Les élèves étaient immédiatement partis dans des discussions à n'en pas finir afin de deviner quelle maladie avait bien pu attraper leur professeur. Ainsi, Harry fût peut être le seul de la grande salle à capter le regard plein de haine que Snape avait lancé à Dumbledore. Snape n'avait pas besoin de la pitié des autres, encore moins de celle de ses cornichons d'élèves ! Harry en était sûr, Snape leur en ferait baver pendant ses cours.

De toute façon ça lui apprendra à cette sale chauve-souris graisseuse ! ria Ron d'un ton fort, j'aurais préféré qu'il crève plutôt qu'il ne revienne nous faire cours ! rien que de voir sa sale tête j'ai envie de vomir !

C'en fut trop pour Harry. Ne voulant pas s'attirer la foudre des professeurs pour une bagarre en plein milieu de la grande salle, il préféra se lever brusquement et aller attendre dans le couloir de son premier cours : métamorphose.

Le midi à la grande salle fut tout aussi bruyant que le matin au même endroit. Les rumeurs sur le potionniste allaient bon train, certaines disant même qu'il s'était fait violer par Voldemort et que, ayant trop mal et trop honte, il ne voulait plus se montrer. D'autres disaient encore qu'il s'était fait mordre par un vampire et qu'il avait été absent le temps de se faire à sa nouvelle condition d'être de la nuit. Aucune de ces rumeurs bien sûr n'égalaient la vérité, vérité que seuls Harry et Lucius Malfoy connaissaient.

Quand les murmures se firent encore plus forts, Harry leva la tête de son assiette comme il l'avait fait le matin et remarqua que Snape, son Snape, se rendait à la table des professeurs, appuyé sur une grande canne en bois noir. Il voyait depuis sa place que le sombre professeur boitait énormément. Bien sûr, les os de son bassin avaient beau s'être remis assez pour que le chat se déplace, il en était autrement pour supporter le poids d'un homme adulte. Pour ainsi se montrer au milieu de la grande salle muni d'une canne pour le soutenir, c'est qu'il devait avoir bien mal !

L'après-midi, il fût le premier présent dans les cachots pour attendre son cours, et bien sûr, c'était pour lui la première fois de sa vie qu'il était bien heureux d'assister à un de ces cours.

Les autres élèves arrivèrent à la dernière minute, peu pressés de reprendre les potions. La porte s'ouvrit toute seule, certainement grâce à un sort du professeur qui les attendait, debout devant un tableau.

Asseyez-vous à vos places en silence. Vous allez recopier les instructions que j'ai écrites et le premier qui parle, je vous jure qu'il va passer la plus horrible année à Poudlard de sa vie !

Face au ton encore plus froid qu'à l'habitude, tous les élèves se regardèrent en chien de faïence. Bien sûr, personne ne broncha, on aurait pu entendre un billywig voler. Tous s'afférèrent à noter les instructions avant qu'elles ne disparaissent du tableau et lancèrent les préparations de leur potion de poussos, potion normalement supérieure au niveau d'un cinquième année.

Vers la fin du cours, Snape se leva de son bureau et entreprit de faire le tour de la classe, laissant sa canne derrière lui, sûrement trop fier pour l'utiliser encore en public.

Harry se rendit compte que son professeur souffrait car il était raide comme un piquet et ne semblait plus avoir la ma moindre souplesse, tous ses mouvement semblaient très automatisés, calculés à l'avance pour lui faire le moins de mal possible.

Il fit des remarques à tous les élèves de la classe, surtout à Neville et Harry retint son souffle lorsque son professeur passa derrière lui. Le brun remarqua l'odeur qui lui parvenait aux narines, une odeur épicée, son odeur, et s'étant préparé à recevoir jusqu'à des insultes, fût étonné qu'aucun son ne sorte de la bouche du sombre professeur.

Harry ne fût pas le seul à remarquer qu'il n'avait eu aucune remarque, Ron et Draco avaient tourné la tête vers lui et le dévisageaient. Alors, il baissa les yeux, habitude qu'il avait vite reprise depuis la disparition du chat mais les releva soudainement lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd venir de devant lui.

Snape s'était effondré dans la salle de classe non loin de son bureau et semblait avoir tout le mal du monde à se relever. Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour, il se leva précipitamment et accouru aux côtés du professeur afin de lui venir en aide.

Aussitôt qu'il s'était accroupi aux côté de « la chauve-souris graisseuse des cachots », les murmures emplirent la salle mais il n'en tint pas compte, il passa un des bras du professeur par-dessus ses épaules et glissa sa main autour des hanches de Severus. Ainsi, il l'aida à se relever.

\- Fichez tous le camp le cours est fini ! s'exclama Severus, certainement furieux contre lui-même de s'être ridiculisé à ce point devant ces cornichons.

Les élèves ne se firent pas prier, ils vidèrent leurs chaudrons avec un _evanesco,_ ramassèrent leurs affaires et déguerpirent à l'allure d'un sombral galopant après de la viande crue.

\- Vous aussi Potter, fichez moi le camp… ajouta-t-il sur un ton tout de même plus doux qu'avec ses autres élèves.

\- Professeur, vous avez besoin d'aide, laissez-moi vous amener à l'infirmerie s'il vous plait

\- Quelle partie de ma phrase n'avez-vous pas compris Potter ? Peut-être vous faut-il une retenue afin de comprendre enfin le langage des humains ?

\- Professeur, je vous en prie laissez-moi au moins vous raccompagner à vos appartements ?

\- Non Potter, vous êtes aussi bouché que votre père ma parole !

\- Je ne vous permets pas de parler de mon père ainsi monsieur ! cria Harry, puis sur un ton plus doux, presque malheureux, il ajouta : alors pour vous ce qui s'est passé ces deux dernières semaines n'avait aucune importance ?

\- Non. Maintenant dégagez de là Potter !

Severus était resté de marbre, le visage fermé. Il savait pertinemment qu'il avait fait mal au gamin en lui disant ça, et il devait également avouer que ça lui faisait mal aussi mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre le moindre rapprochement avec son élève. Son titre portait bien son nom, il était son professeur, et un professeur ne fricote pas avec ses élèves, point.

Bien sûr, ça lui fit mal également de voir sur le visage d'Harry tout ce qu'il ressentait face à ce qu'il venait de dire. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être un bon légilimens pour ça, le Gryffon était un livre ouvert, on pouvait deviner ce qu'il ressentait rien qu'en observant son visage. Quand Severus vit Harry courir pour s'enfuir de la salle de classe, il ne manqua pas de voir la larme qui s'était échappée de ses yeux.

Ce soir-là, ni Harry, ni Snape ne s'étaient présentés au repas dans la grande salle. Le professeur se cloitrait dans ses appartements tandis qu'Harry, lui, était installé sur la rambarde en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Le jeune garçon était plus que perturbé par ce que son professeur lui avait dit. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais connu l'amour quand il était petit et au final cela ne l'avait jamais vraiment dérangé. Mais quand il avait rencontré son parrain et appris son histoire, il avait appris à l'aimer, il était sa seule véritable famille après tout, mais on lui avait retiré cela. L'été précédent, en plus de son parrain, il avait perdu ses deux meilleurs amis. Et maintenant, alors qu'il s'était rapproché de son professeur, qu'il était persuadé l'aimer et de s'en faire aimer en retour, il venait d'apprendre que son professeur le détestait toujours autant, si ce n'était même plus qu'auparavant.

Cela lui fit mal d'admettre cela, mais il se retrouvait seul, encore plus seul que jamais. Pourquoi donc devait-il continuer à souffrir autant quand il n'avait plus aucun point d'ancrage dans ce monde ?

Les joues ruisselantes des larmes qu'il avait toujours retenues, il ferma les yeux, assis sur la rambarde de sécurité, et se laissa tomber en avant, dans le vide.

* * *

A suivre dans...

Etape 8 : Sans lui

Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances et à la semaine prochaine !

Un petit mot pour l'auteur ? :)


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je vous remercie beaucoup beaucoup pour votre lecture assidue !

Je vous souhaute un bon petit chapitre !

Et pour ceux qui se posent quelques question, le personnage de Lucius n'est pas trop present et sera developpé dans la suite de l'histoire. Vous aurez plus d'infos dessus a la fin du dernier chapitre :)

* * *

Apprendre à revivre en 10 étapes

Etape huit – Sans lui

Lorsqu'il s'était laissé tomber dans le vide, il s'était senti enfin soulagé d'un poids, un poids qui était bien trop lourd pour lui à supporter. Les moldus se plaisaient à croire que lorsque l'on meurt, ou que l'on va mourir, on revoit défiler sa vie devant ses yeux, mais il n'en est rien, on se sent juste… en paix avec soi-même. Alors, il se laisse glisser dans les limbes, baigné par le noir de la nuit, ou peut-être est-ce le noir de ses propres ténèbres…

* * *

POV Severus

Je me sens vraiment minable de ne pas avoir tenu bon jusqu'à cette saleté de bureau… déjà j'entends les murmures s'élever dans la classe, et dans moins d'une heure, toute l'école voire tout le monde magique sera au courant de ma faiblesse.

Je renvoie de mon cours tous les élèves et quelque part je sens comme un baume sur mon cœur quand je sens les mains d'Harry se glisser autour de moi et m'aider à me relever. En revanche, je ne veux pas qu'il ne s'attache à moi plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Moi ce n'est pas grave, je suis habitué à être seul et à souffrir, lui en revanche, je préfère l'éloigner de moi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. S'il a le malheur de s'attacher à moi, il ne fera qu'aller de déception en déception.

Je ne suis clairement pas le genre de personne dont il a besoin, et quand bien même il serait avec moi, je ne pourrais lui offrir ce qu'il mérite. De plus, quand Voldemort apprendra que je suis rentré de ma mission suicide, il me convoquera et très honnêtement, je ne sais pas moi-même comment, quand, ou même si je vais revenir.

Jusque-là, le weekend a été dur, j'ai du mal à supporter son absence, je m'étais habitué à lui, j'ai horreur à l'admettre mais il semblerait même que j'ai développé un certain besoin de le protéger… des fois, je me fais pitié moi-même. Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça ! Je n'ai pas le droit de ressentir le moindre sentiment de ce genre envers un de mes élèves ! Et même lui, que penserait-il s'il apprenait que depuis le jour où il m'a recueilli, je n'ai qu'une envie, le serrer dans mes bras, l'embrasser à longueur de temps et lui dire que… je l'aime. Comment réagirait-il si MOI je lui disais cela ? En fait je connais bien la réponse, il me rirait au nez. Depuis qu'il est arrivé à l'école je n'ai fait que lui pourrir la vie, pourquoi donc aurais-je changé ?

Mais là n'est pas le seul problème… Comment pourrais-je ne serait-ce qu'imaginer prononcer de telles paroles devant Lucius ? Lui et moi sommes en couple et inséparables depuis que j'ai rejoint les mangemorts, peu de temps avant la mort de Lily.

Bien sûr, il a toujours su que j'étais obnubilé par ce gosse, mais lui a l'habitude que je le dénigre et que je passe mon temps à m'en plaindre en le comparant à son crétin de père. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait ne serait-ce qu'imaginé une quelconque probabilité que je puisse ressentir autre chose pour lui que de la haine.

Que vais-je donc faire ? Je vais faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

FIN POV Severus

* * *

Dans la mort n'est-on pas censés ne plus souffrir ? Harry s'assit dans un lit douillet avec un mal de crâne terrible.

\- Ha monsieur Potter, j'ai cru que jamais vous ne vous réveilleriez…

Harry connaissait cette voix, qui était-ce donc ? Une main délicate lui posa ses lunettes sur le nez et il distingua enfin qui se tenait devant lui : Lucius Malfoy.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Harry

Comment s'était-il retrouvé avec Malfoy sénior dans les pattes ? Il était persuadé s'être jeté du haut de la tour d'astronomie !

\- Harry…reprit le lord à la chevelure étincelante. Je vous ai rattrapé _in extremis_ lorsque vous vous êtes laissé tomber de la tour d'astronomie de Poudlard. Je ne vous demanderai pas pourquoi vous avez fait un tel geste. En revanche, je souhaiterai discuter un peu avec vous, vous ferez ce que vous voudrez ensuite, vous serez libre de vos gestes et je n'interférerais plus dans votre vie.

La chose que voulait lui dire Malfoy sénior devait être bien importante. Harry n'en revenait toujours pas qu'il ait retardé l'heure de sa mort uniquement pour lui annoncer quelque chose.

Il réalisa seulement qu'il se trouvait dans un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il était dans une grande chambre claire, bien exposée, décorée avec goût et assez épurée. Le lit dans lequel il était aurait pu accueillir au moins 3 personnes sans qu'elles ne se sentent à l'étroit. Les couvertures sous lesquelles il se trouvait étaient assez peu épaisses mais bien chaudes comme il les aimait, de couleur blanche, crème et marron clair. Etrange. S'il était chez le lord Malfoy, il aurait mis sa main à couper qu'au moins une touche de vert Serpentard ressortirait dans sa décoration.

\- Ma chambre vous plait-elle monsieur Potter ? rigola l'homme au port altier.

\- N'est-elle pas un peu grande pour vous monsieur Malfoy ?

L'homme rit de bon cœur. Il lui réclamerait presque de l'appeler Lucius et d'arrêter de lui servir du « lord Malfoy » à longueur de temps. Le gamin n'était pas bête, il savait pertinemment que le lord, enfin, que Lucius ne devait pas partager sa couche avec Narcissa. Ils avaient été mariés de force dans leur jeunesse, avaient assuré la descendance et s'en étaient tenus là sans plus se témoigner d'affection. Malgré tout, il laissa la question d'Harry dans le vide, ne prenant pas la peine d'y apporter de réponse.

\- Monsieur Potter il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose, au sujet de Severus.

Et là, Harry su qu'il était pris au piège. Quoi que le lord puisse lui dire ou lui demander, il sut qu'il était démasqué quant aux sentiments qu'il ressentait envers son professeur.

\- Harry, commença-t-il d'un ton hésitant mais osant le tutoiement. Peux-tu me dire ce que tu ressens envers Severus ? C'est très important vois-tu.

\- Je… hésitai le jeune brun. Je crois que je me suis attaché à lui. Depuis qu'il n'est plus avec moi, je ressens comme un vide, je me sens plus seul que jamais et quelque part, je sais que lui aussi ressent quelque chose, je l'ai su quand je l'ai aidé à se relever en cours de potions. Il a essayé de repousser tout le monde et de refuser mon aide mais au fond, je sais qu'il souffre de cette situation. C'est assez bizarre je pense d'un point de vue extérieur je pense mais j'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Oui il a sal caractère et oui il est plus âgé que moi mais après tout, les sorciers vivent plus longtemps que les moldus donc la différence d'âge est moins importante non ? Puis je sais qu'on se prend souvent la tête mais j'avoue que quand on ne se voit pas, il me manque affreusement. Mais je me doute bien que de son côté il joue gros, je reste son élève, et lui mon professeur…

Harry reprit son souffle après cette longue tirade qu'il avait dite d'un seul trait. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avouait tout comme ça à Lucius mais il y avait ce je-ne-sais-quoi chez le lord qui depuis très récemment lui inspirait confiance, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Puis il prit du recul et se rendit compte de tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Etait-ce convenable de dire ça à un « inconnu » ?

Il leva les yeux vers l'homme aux cheveux longs. Harry n'aurait su dire avec exactitude s'il souriait doucement ou si son visage s'était fermé mais le blond sembla remarquer qu'il était observé, se reprit, et changea d'attitude.

\- Monsieur Potter, permettez-moi finalement de vous poser une question, libre à vous de répondre ou non.

Tiens donc il en était revenu au vouvoiement. Cela rendait tout de suite la conversation plus sérieuse et moins intime. Néanmoins, Harry acquiesça et Malfoy continua.

\- Pourquoi donc tenter de vous suicider si vous ressentez de tels sentiments à l'égard de Severus ?

Harry resta coi devant la question et il n'avait pas envie d'en parler à Lucius. Ses raisons ne regardaient que lui après tout.

\- Sache en tout cas Harry que j'ai observé Severus ces derniers temps. Et je peux te garantir qu'il n'est pas le même qu'avant. Tu lui manques aussi Harry. Et je peux te dire que je mettrai ma tête sous la baguette qu'il ressent la même chose envers toi. Ce que tu dois savoir Harry c'est que Severus a toujours été un solitaire. Il ne sait pas comment exprimer ses sentiments et surtout, je pense que s'il ne va pas vers toi et qu'il te repousse, c'est qu'il a tout simplement peur que toi tu en pâtisse, tu as encore toute ta vie devant toi et lui, c'est un mangemort qui risque très gros, surtout ces derniers temps. Tu dois retourner auprès de lui Harry, insiste, n'hésites pas à t'imposer. Mais je veux aussi que tu saches que Voldemort est au courant qu'il a réchappé à sa mission. Selon moi, il ne va pas tarder à le convoquer auprès de lui et crois-moi, ça va pas être beau à voir.

Pourquoi donc lui dire tout cela ? Qu'est-ce que le lord y gagnait à faire ces révélations à Harry ? Avait-il vraiment changé ou était-il bien l'homme qu'il croyait ? Voyait-il un intérêt à ce qu'Harry se jette dans les bras du potionniste ? Mais il fût interrompu par le blond qui se mit à geindre de douleur en s'attrapant l'avant-bras gauche.

Il attrapa alors Harry par la manche et transplana avec lui. Tous deux se retrouvèrent devant le portail qui menait à Poudlard et le blond lui dit :

\- Allez dans les cachots, cherchez la statue de Salazar Serpentard et attrapez la tête de son serpent sur l'épaule, dites-lui qui vous êtes, il vous laissera passer. Je vais faire mon possible pour ramener Severus, attendez-nous là-bas.

Puis il repartit aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Ne sachant trop comment passer le portail sans se faire repérer, Harry remonta le chemin vers pré-au-lard et emprunta un des passages secrets menant à l'intérieur du château.

Une heure plus tard, une fois arrivé dans les cachots, il passa devant sa salle de classe, tourna au bout du couloir, passa devant le bureau du directeur des vert et argent et remarqua une alcôve juste à côté dans laquelle se tenait une imposante statue représentant un des fondateurs de Poudlard. Harry repéra le gros serpent sculpté autour de la statue. Il lui faisait étrangement penser à Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort. Il avança la main vers sa tête pour l'attraper comme Lucius le lui avait dit de faire mais le serpent s'arracha de la pierre et serra son poignet dans sa gueule avec beaucoup de force.

\- Qui es-tu étranger et pourquoi donc me déranges-tu ? siffla le serpent qui avait l'air plus vrai que nature.

\- Je suis Harry Potter, dit celui-ci encore sous le coup de la surprise, je viens voir Severus Snape.

\- Le maître n'est pas là, siffla le serpent l'air en colère. Et je ne pensssse pas qu'il reviendra !

Le serpent, avec une voix maintenant en colère (he si, un serpent en est capable !), Harry était persuadé qu'il était en train de froncer les sourcils.

\- Il reviendra, dit Harry convaincu, et maintenant laisse-moi passer ! gronda-t-il sûr de lui.

\- Whouuuu, siffla encore le serpent ondulant tout le haut de son corps. C'est qu'il s'énerve le petit humain. Très bien, rentres mais je te préviens, si tu ressors et que mon maître ne revient pas, je te croquerai !

Sur ce, le serpent remonta son corps sur le dessus de l'alcôve, libérant la statue qui s'écarta du mur, laissant apparaître une porte en bois sombre. Respirant un bon coup face à l'anxiété qui l'avait soudain envahi, Harry poussa la porte et entra dans les appartements de son professeur.

* * *

A suivre dans...

Etape neuf : Loin de tous

J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous aura plu ! A la semaine prochaine ! :)

Je vous fais de gros bisous !


	9. Chapter 9

Et nous y voila déjà pour l'avant dernier chapitre !

Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente année 2018, pleine de bonnes choses et pleine de fics xD !

* * *

Apprendre à revivre en 10 étapes

Etape neuf – Loin de tous

Les appartements de son professeur étaient très étonnants. Harry s'était attendu à quelque chose de sombre, humide et froid, comme le reste des cachots en fait, mais au lieu de cela, une agréable lumière se répandait dans tout le salon. Celui-ci était spacieux, décoré avec goût et dans des couleurs sables, mais Harry ne s'attarda pas sur la décoration. Il s'assied dans le canapé devant la cheminée et patienta, le regard perdu dans les flammes qui s'étaient allumées toutes seules quand il avait pris place dans le sofa.

Plus le temps passait et plus il s'angoissait. Et si son professeur ne revenait vraiment pas, comme le serpent le disait ?

Ça dure combien de temps une réunion de mangemorts ? Se demanda Harry. Cela faisait presque 1 heure qu'il était assis dans le salon à attendre et ça lui avait paru être interminable. Plus il attendait, plus il s'imaginait des choses. Il voyait son professeur tomber sous une lumière verte aveuglante, il le voyait subir des sortilèges de découpe par centaine, il le voyait s'effondrer sous la puissance des doloris de son « maître » et tous les scénarii possibles et inimaginables passaient devant ses yeux.

Pour faire passer le temps plus vite, il se leva et entreprit de faire le tour des appartements. Il fit semblant de s'intéresser à un grand sablier dans le coin d'une étagère et remarqua seulement que les appartements n'étaient pas seulement grands, ils étaient immenses, surtout comparés à ceux des autres professeurs qu'il avait déjà pu voir. Nul doute que Severus était bien le chouchou de Dumbledore !

Dans un coin, une grande cuisine américaine s'ouvrait sur le salon, une grande table de verre noir séparant les deux espaces. Plusieurs portes étaient disséminées par-ci par-là. Il ouvrit la première, près d'un coin de mur et tomba sur des toilettes. En continuant sur l'autre pan de mur, il découvrit un grand laboratoire de potions, rempli d'étagères sur lesquelles des bocaux poussiéreux semblaient jouer des coudes pour garder un minimum de place autour d'eux. En revenant sur le salon, plus loin sur la gauche, plus vers le centre la pièce, il entra dans la chambre de son professeur.

Le lit était immense, presque aussi grand que celui qu'il avait vu dans la chambre de Lucius mais étrangement décoré : de la même façon et dans le même style. De la chambre partait une seconde porte, qui menait à la salle de bain. Là, il sourit devant ce qu'il vit. Une salle de bain assez moderne et faite de marbre noir veiné d'un vert Serpentard. Une douche à l'italienne immense occupait tout un pan de mur tandis qu'au fond de la pièce se trouvait un petit bassin, presque aussi grand que les bains de la salle de bain des préfets, un peu plus profond, peut être assez pour pouvoir nager un peu tranquillement. Ça semblait bien la vie de professeur tout compte fait ! La seule chose qu'il regrettait, c'était de ne de ne pas voir la lumière du soleil.

De retour dans la chambre de son professeur maintenant préféré, il s'arrêta près du lit et laissa sa main se perdre dans les draps de soie. On sentait leur qualité rien qu'en les voyant et au toucher, ils étaient incroyablement doux, un peu comme les poils de la fourrure de sa forme animagus. Cette pensée le fit sourire mais lui rappela aussi que Severus n'était pas là et ne le serait peut-être jamais plus. Sentant la fatigue le submerger après encore une heure d'attente, il prit la liberté de se coucher sur le côté, au-dessus des draps soyeux qui portaient l'odeur de son professeur.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se sentit immédiatement bien. Il était au chaud sous la couverture et un corps tout aussi chaud était collé à lui. Il se retourna doucement sans faire de bruit et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand il vit que Severus était allongé de l'autre côté du lit.

L'homme semblait en assez bon état : aucune coupure apparente ou autre blessure. Allongé de tout son long, il était torse nu, vêtu d'un unique caleçon noir. Harry rougit mais ne dit rien. Discrètement, il se décala vers le corps de son professeur. Heureusement qu'il dormait sinon Harry n'aurait jamais osé se rapprocher ainsi. Il se lova contre la poitrine de l'homme et ferma les yeux. Il était au paradis. Rien n'aurait pu, à son goût, gâcher ce moment de plaisir. Jusqu'à ce qu'une légère odeur métallique ne lui chatouille le nez. Il releva la tête, mit ses lunettes et éclaira le corps d'un lumos.

Un léger filet de sang glissait depuis l'oreille du Serpentard. Cette soirée ne s'était donc effectivement pas passée de la meilleure façon. C'est seulement alors qu'il remarqua que les membres du professeur semblaient très raides, ses bras paraissaient contractés et étaient agités de légers soubresauts. Harry connaissait ces symptômes pour les avoir vécus un certain nombre de fois à travers ses rêves. L'homme avait été victime d'une séance de _doloris_ en bonne et due forme.

D'un _accio_ informulé, le jeune élève fit parvenir à lui une potion décontractante ainsi qu'une potion contre la douleur qu'il avait vues auparavant dans la salle de bain de l'homme. Il les plaça sur sa table de chevet mais ne le réveilla pas. S'il avait réussi à s'endormir, autant le laisser se reposer. Il boirait les potions le lendemain matin. Il prit ainsi juste la peine d'essuyer avec un mouchoir le sang qui avait coulé de l'oreille du professeur et sa main effleura les cheveux d'un noir de jais. Sa main passa et repassa dedans, appréciant la finesse des cheveux ainsi que leur douceur.

Quand il se réveilla le matin suivant, les bras forts de son professeur l'entouraient et son nez était plongé dans les cheveux du jeune Gryffondor. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux doucement mais n'esquissa pas le moindre geste de peur de réveiller Severus.

\- Bien dormi Potter ? s'éleva une voix rauque derrière son oreille.

\- Je pense qu'Harry suffira, répondit le jeune d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

Il ne vit pas le sourire s'étendre sur le visage de son professeur qui, malgré ses muscles endoloris, ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien depuis longtemps, très longtemps, trop longtemps. Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux et Harry rougit comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Il s'assit et tenta de se dégager pour attraper les potions de son professeur mais celui-ci ne le laissa pas faire. Aussitôt assis, son professeur se déplaça agilement et le refit s'allonger, le bloquant par le poids de son corps sur celui plus maigre du Gryffondor. Il le regarda dans les yeux et s'y perdit. Harry s'inquiéta légèrement mais n'eut pas le temps de faire grand-chose d'autre. Severus s'était avancé doucement vers lui et ses lèvres avaient rencontré celles d'Harry. Le baiser se voulait doux, les lèvres fines de Severus étaient douces elles aussi et délicates sous celles, tremblantes, d'Harry.

Au final, les deux se séparèrent, l'homme fit un sourire au plus jeune et posa un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres avant de se remettre de son côté.

\- Tu me passes ces potions ? demanda Severus sur un ton léger, se délectant de la rougeur des joues du jeune à ses côtés.

Harry n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Ho bien sûr, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amoureuse ou d'amoureux, en fait, jusqu'à récemment, il ne savait même pas qu'il n'était attiré que par les hommes, et il n'avait jamais échangé le moindre baiser non plus avec qui que ce soit. Mais là, avec son professeur, et la tendresse qu'il avait mise dans ce geste…c'était magique. Et Severus lui avait parlé d'une façon si douce, si…différente de d'habitude…

Machinalement, il attrapa les deux fioles, qu'il failli renverser d'ailleurs, n'étant pas vraiment concentré sur cette tâche. Qui aurait cru que son professeur pouvait être ainsi. Il aurait cru au contraire qu'il se serait pris une bonne remontrance pour avoir exploré les appartements du directeur de la maison Serpentard sans même avoir son accord.

Severus avala cul sec les deux potions, les reposa sur sa table de chevet et s'allongea de nouveau regardant Harry qui ne semblait pas savoir où se mettre. Rigolant intérieurement, il l'attira vers lui, le laissant reposer sa tête sur sa poitrine nue.

\- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment… déclara le potionniste.

Ils restèrent au lit un bon moment jusqu'à ce qu'un réveil magique ne les perturbe. 7h du matin. Le professeur s'assit et prit sur lui de demander :

\- Harry, tu veux bien m'aider à aller jusqu'à la douche s'il te plaît ?

Le « Harry » en question rougit de honte encore plus qu'avant si c'était possible, et son professeur rigola machiavéliquement de sa réaction qu'il avait anticipée. C'était bien pour cela d'ailleurs qu'il avait pris sur lui pour demander de l'aide. Faire rougir le jeune brun serait désormais son jeu préféré !

Le jeune vint donc à ses côtés et passa son bras autour de la taille de l'homme plus grand que lui pour l'aider à se lever.

\- Vous allez réussir à aller en cours ? demanda timidement Harry

\- Harry… si tu arrêtais de me vouvoyer un peu ? je vois que tu as du mal avec ça ! rigola-t-il doucement. Et pour répondre à ta question, je pense que j'aurais du mal à m'y rendre mais je vais me débrouiller seul ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

\- He bien je vais t'aider ! répondit-il dès la fin de la phrase de son… amoureux ?

\- Harry, tu dois savoir que si nous sortons comme cela dans les couloirs et que tu m'accompagnes jusqu'à ma salle de cours, tu risques d'avoir de gros soucis vis-à-vis des autres élèves. Je veux que tu sois pleinement conscient des risques que cela engendrerait pour nous deux. Et je pense aussi que tu pourrais avoir des problèmes avec des professeurs. Imagine un peu le bazar si des enfants de mangemort découvraient que nous sommes ensembles ?

Harry sentit comme un frisson lui passer le long de la colonne vertébrale. Ensembles ? Alors comme ça son professeur considérait qu'ils étaient en couple tous les deux ? Cette pensée le fit rayonner de joie.

Severus remarqua bien que le plus jeune avait tiqué sur quelque chose mais il ne chercha pas plus loin. Il laissa Harry l'amener à la salle de bain et explosa de rire quand le plus jeune partit en courant dès qu'il avait attrapé l'élastique de son caleçon pour l'enlever. Il allait bien rigoler avec lui !

Severus sortit rapidement de la salle de bain et Harry écarquilla les yeux en le voyant seulement vêtu de sa serviette, enroulée autour de son bassin. Fermant à moitié les yeux, il courut en quatrième vitesse pour aller dans la salle de bain prendre sa douche à son tour. Severus lui avait sorti une énorme serviette bien moelleuse comme il les aimait ! Il se déshabilla et entra dans la grande douche à l'italienne. Les jets d'eau étaient plaisants, plusieurs sortaient du mur sur le côté tandis qu'un autre moins puissant mais plus gros sortait du haut de la douche.

Il attrapa un pot qui devait être du gel douche car rien n'y était inscrit et fut étonné d'y retrouver une crème portant l'odeur de son professeur. Il faisait lui-même son savon ? Etrange pensa-t-il. Au moment de se laver les cheveux, il attrappa la seconde lotion, remarqua l'étiquette et blêmit. « Champooing spécial potionniste, couche grasse superficielle pour protéger le cuir chevelu des vapeurs de potion et leur désagrément ». C'était donc pour cela qu'il s'était toujours moqué de lui avec Ron ? Triste de l'avoir jugé trop hâtivement et d'avoir repensé à son ancien ami, il se passa la tête sous l'eau.

Mauvaise idée de toute évidence. A peine avait-il fermé les yeux que l'image de son professeur dénudé sortant de la salle de bain lui était revenue à l'esprit. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait déjà vu sans ses épaisses robes, après tout il avait dû panser ses plaies, mais là c'était différent. Et rien qu'à voir le regard qu'il lui avait lancé, Harry en avait frissonné de tout son long. C'était quoi encore ce sentiment ? De l'excitation ? Du désir ? Il ne savait pas mais ça lui faisait comme des papillons dans le ventre et vers une région de son corps qui lui était encore méconnue.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, il se dirigea vers Severus, avec l'idée du siècle.

\- Au fait, si tu veux, je peux t'amener un peu en avance en cours, il suffit que je reste sous ma cape d'invisibilité ?

\- Hum… ça me paraît être une bonne idée Po…Harry.

Severus appela un elfe de maison et c'est Dobby qui répondit et se présenta devant eux. Mais dès qu'il vit le professeur en compagnie d'Harry, il explosa en larmes, scandant à tout bout de champ qu'il était le seul coupable et qu'il ne fallait pas blâmer Harry, que Dobby avait tout fait de lui-même etc.

Mais Harry le renvoya chercher le petit déjeuner rapidement avec pour interdiction de pleurer ou de croire que quoi que ce soit était de sa faute, que tout allait bien et que Severus était au courant.

Mais devant l'air sceptique de Severus, il se sentit obligé de lui expliquer :

Dobby a peur que tu m'en veuilles de l'avoir envoyé dans ta réserve chercher des potions de guérison pour toi quand je t'ai soigné. Mais tu ne nous en veux pas…hein ?

\- Tout d'un coup, il ne savait trop pourquoi, Harry avait comme un doute sur la réaction du professeur.

\- Bien sûr que non, pourquoi donc je t'en voudrais Harry ?

Il ne répondit pas mais lui fit un grand sourire. Ils prirent tous les deux le petit déjeuner à la table qui séparait le salon et la grande cuisine et finalement, 20 minutes avant le début des cours, quand ils étaient sûrs de ne croiser personne dans les couloirs, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de cours de potions.

Harry passa le bras de Severus par-dessus ses épaules et son propre bras autour de la taille du professeur. Il fit attention à ce que sa cape d'invisibilité, rapportée par Dobby, ne le gêne pas dans ses déplacements et tous deux sortirent des appartements du professeur. Ils marchèrent doucement jusqu'à la salle de classe et effectivement, ils ne croisèrent personne. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et Severus ferma la porte derrière lui. Sans rien demander, il attrapa la cape d'Harry et la lui fit passer par-dessus sa tête, puis, il fondit sur les lèvres chaudes du gamin impertinent qui lui servait d'amoureux.

Severus lui roula alors le patin du siècle. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Harry était à bout de souffle. Il voulut alors reculer, ne sachant trop que faire et ne sachant pas non plus s'il pouvait retourner à l'assaut des lèvres du professeur, mais ce dernier mit fin à son questionnement. D'un habile coup de hanches, il échangea leurs positions, plaquant son élève dos au mur. Se serrant contre lui, il passa sa main dans le creux du dos d'Harry et reprit leur baiser là où il s'était arrêté. Ils ne virent pas le temps passer jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent du raffut dans le couloir derrière la porte. Contraints, ils se séparèrent, les laissant tous deux avec une belle érection. Heureusement que les robes de Severus le cachaient entièrement ! Harry se remit sous sa cape tandis que le professeur ouvrait la porte à la volée, terrorisant les élèves qui cessèrent tout bruit. Harry profita du temps où Severus les fusillait du regard pour se faufiler en dehors de la pièce mais, une lueur lubrique dans les yeux, et il ne savait trop pourquoi en fait, il effleura l'érection du professeur de sa main en partant, lui signifiant qu'ils n'en avaient pas terminé.

Il fut content de son initiative quand il vit les mâchoires de Severus se contracter pour ne pas que les élèves ne remarquent quoi que ce soit.

Dès qu'il eut passé le coin du couloir, il retira discrètement sa cape d'invisibilité et couru rejoindre son cours d'enchantements avec le professeur Flitwick.

A la pause du midi, il avait prévu de rejoindre Severus dans sa salle de classe pour aller déjeuner et il marchait d'un bon pas quand il se prit les pieds dans quelque chose et qu'il tomba au sol.

\- Alors Harry ? On fait moins le malin sans son sale matou hein ! s'exclama une voix qui lui était malheureusement familière

Il ne se retourna pas, ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour se préparer à la raclée qu'il allait prendre, souffla un bon coup et se redressa, faisant face au rouquin qui l'avait fait tomber. Il ne dit rien, attendant que l'autre parle mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

\- On peut savoir où t'as passé la nuit monsieur l'élu ? T'as pas le droit d'être en dehors du dortoir la nuit je te signale ! Si t'es pas là ce soir, je te colle en retenue !

Et là, sans prévenir, Ron lui colla une droite en pleine figure et s'en alla, rigolant, accompagné des autres élèves de Gryffondor. Il ne voulait pas retourner dans le dortoir, surtout sachant que son ancien meilleur ami l'y attendrait. Dès qu'il fut seul, il enfila sa cape d'invisibilité pour rester discret sur la fin de son trajet et descendit dans les cachots. Il frappa à la salle de classe du ténébreux professeur et attendit qu'on l'invite à y entrer.

La porte s'ouvrit toute seule et quand il vit qu'ils étaient seuls, il retira la cape. Severus se leva d'un geste rapide en le voyant.

\- Je vais le tuer ce sale gosse de Weasley ! s'exclama-t-il

\- Severus ! répliqua Harry, pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il a fait quelque chose ? demanda Harry innocemment.

\- Harry… sembla-t-il s'exaspérer, c'est à moi que tu demandes ça ? nan mais tu as vu ton œil au moins ? Ose me dire que ce n'est pas lui qui a fait ça ?

Harry s'approcha du miroir que lui tendait Severus et avisa effectivement le cocard qui entourait son œil. Mais après tout il s'en moquait. Le plus important c'était que Severus aille bien. Il reposa le petit miroir et se jeta dans les bras du professeur mais celui-ci se tendit tout à coup, se tenant le bras. Encore !?

\- Harry…

\- Non Severus n'y va pas ! s'étrangla presque Harry, le cœur lourd. Je ne veux plus que tu y ailles c'est bien trop risqué ! Et puis, encore !? Tu y es déjà allé hier soir ! Et tu ne peux pas y aller en plein jour ! Tu dois avoir des cours à donner ? tenta-t-il désespérément.

Mais Severus n'en démordit pas. Il demanda à Harry s'il voulait l'accompagner jusqu'au portail de l'école, ce qu'il fit bien sûr.

Une fois éloignés du château, Harry retira sa cape qui n'était vraiment pas pratique pour aider Severus à marcher. Sans elle, il pouvait vraiment soulager son poids sur Harry.

Arrivés au portail, le mangemort se retourna et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry. Pas un baiser comme celui qu'ils avaient échangé en cours de potions, non, un baiser qui avait un goût d'amour, presque un goût d'adieu, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de revenir.

\- Je t'attends dans tes appartements Severus… marmonna Harry d'une voix toute triste.

\- D'accord Harry, lui répondit-il en franchissant le portail de l'école.

Et quand il transplana, Harry cru entendre les mots « je t'aime » mais cela devait être le murmure du vent, il ne pouvait vraiment pas lui avoir dit ça, ils se connaissaient à peine ! Tout au plus, il ressentait du désir pour lui, et encore !

Puis il se retrouva de nouveau seul.

Il retourna à Poudlard d'un pas lent, craignant le pire à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Il arriva en vue du château et d'un coup, ne put plus bouger. Ses pieds semblaient comme pris au piège dans le sol ! Il n'y avait pourtant pas de sables mouvants sur le chemin du château, à quoi aurait-il encore droit cette fois-ci ?

\- J'y crois pas ! s'exclama de nouveau Ronald Weasley. Non mais tu te fous de ma tronche Potter c'est pas possible ! Toi et Snape ? C'est purement et simplement dégueulasse ! hurla-t-il.

\- Ron ! cria Harry, perdu. Ron s'il te plaît ne dis rien ! On était amis, et toi tu as Hermione ! Ne dis rien je t'en supplie !

\- Ho… tu supplies Potter ? C'est bien la première fois que j'entends ça. Le grand Harry Potter supplie. On dirait que ton argent et ta célébrité ne peuvent pas tout acheter finalement !

\- Ron je te donnerai ce que tu veux mais tu ne dois rien dire à personne !

\- Pourquoi ça hein ? Tu as tout Harry ! Tu as l'argent, la gloire, la reconnaissance, tout le monde connait ton nom même dans les pays que tu ne connais pas, ils savent qui tu es ! Ce que je comprends pas c'est que tu as tout le monde à tes pieds et toi tu... tu baises avec ce mangemort de mes gnomes ! Tu es tombé bien bas Harry. Je vois ça d'ici, rien de tel pour te discréditer, tu vas encore faire les gros titres mais crois-moi ça sera la dernière fois ! « Harry Potter, la catin des mangemorts » ! Je suis sûr que Skitter va adorer cette histoire ! Elle va me payer une fortune pour la magnifique photo de toi et ton mangemort, et je serai enfin riche et célèbre, célèbre d'avoir révélé quelle arnaque était le « survivant » !

Sur ce, malgré le fait qu'Harry ne l'appelle jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue, personne ne vint l'aider. Il essaya de nombreux sortilèges pour délivrer ses pieds mais il ne savait pas comment le rouquin avait fait. Certainement un maléfice de Fred et Georges, les professeurs n'arrivaient jamais à se débarrasser de leurs farces du premier coup ! Alors un élève… il essaya même d'appeler son balais d'un _accio_ , de s'y accrocher du mieux qu'il pût, mais il ne décolla jamais.

Il allait donc attendre, en pleurs, au milieu du chemin que quelqu'un ne passe à côté et tombe sur lui. Ha il était beau « l'élu » ! Il fut chanceux de voir Severus arriver le premier, une heure à peine après son départ.

Il libéra le jeune garçon de son sortilège et Harry lui expliqua la situation. Sa couverture était fichue. Il resta immobile un moment, réfléchissant à tout ce que cela impliquait pour lui. Il allait falloir qu'il aille voir Dumbledore, et vite. Mais pour lui c'était la liberté, d'une certaine manière : plus de réunions de mangemort, plus de missions suicide, plus besoin de voir l'autre espèce de face de serpent, la paix avec Harry, son Harry, enfin s'il ne fuyait pas quand il lui révèlerai un de ses secrets les mieux gardés...

Harry l'aida à finir le chemin jusqu'au château puis essaya de remettre la cape mais Severus l'en empêcha.

\- Harry, de toute façon ma couverture est grillée, autant ne pas se cacher non ? Enfin c'est à toi de voir, continua-t-il, je comprendrai très bien que tu ne veuilles pas qu'on sache tout de suite qu'on est vraiment ensembles.

Severus avait terminé cette phrase sur un ton si léger, si bas, qu'Harry avait dû tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Voulait-il qu'on le voit si proche de Snape tout de suite ? Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

Il reprit sa lente marche, monta les escaliers vers la grande porte du château, et l'ouvrit. Les rares élèves présents restèrent interdits sur leur passage. « Potter et Snape !? » entendait-il murmurer dans un coin. « Mais à quoi il joue Potter ? » disais-t-on de l'autre côté. « Ils sont répugnants tous les deux à se pavaner ! » disait encore une autre voix.

Mais Harry s'en fichait, il marchait fièrement, supportant son professeur, son Severus, l'aidant à monter jusqu'au bureau directorial.

\- C'est un mangemort ! cria un deuxième année en remarquant enfin les habits de Severus au niveau du grand escalier.

Alors, tous les élèves présents se retournèrent vers eux, d'autres arrivaient même de tous les étages et restaient sur les paliers des escaliers pour les voir. La rumeur avait vite fait le tour du château ! Comment était-ce possible ?

\- Merde, il avait raison alors, dit un élève dans un coin.

Et Harry comprit, bien sûr, Ron avait dû se charger de répandre la nouvelle.

Le directeur les avait accueillis tout de suite, sachant certainement qu'ils arrivaient. Après tout, rien ne lui échappait à cet homme. Enfin, pensa Harry, presque rien. Après tout, il n'avait pas deviné que Severus était en fait le chat qu'il avait vu dans le dortoir de Gryffondor ! Il avait même essayé de lui gratouiller la tête ! S'il avait su qu'il s'agissait de son professeur, jamais il n'aurait osé, non ?

Le directeur était resté interdit durant tout le récit de Severus et Harry se sentait tout petit à chaque fois que Dumbledore regardait dans sa direction. A chaque fois, il semblait lui envoyer des éclairs depuis ses petits yeux bleus perçant cachés derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Retournés dans les appartements de Severus, Harry était plus que dépité. Il allait vraiment se retrouver seul au final. Une seule chose était ressortie de la conversation : dès que Voldemort aurait vent de la nouvelle, la vie de Severus serait en danger. Il devait donc fuir. Et ce, dès le lendemain.

Harry attendait donc le moment où Severus lui demanderait de partir et dès qu'il prononça son nom, il sut que c'en était fini.

\- Harry, avait-il dit. Je sais ce que Dumbledore a dit et je sais qu'il a raison. Je vais devoir fuir et me cacher, je pense savoir où aller d'ailleurs mais…

Le jeune Gryffondor pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes, tournant le dos à son professeur, écoutant la sentence de sa mort. Après tout, il aurait peut-être mieux fait de sauter de la tour d'astronomie, la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Lucius Malfoy n'avait mené nulle part.

\- Mais Harry, je t'aime tu sais. Et je sais que ce que je te demande est impossible, après tout, on se connait à peine, je suis beaucoup plus vieux que toi et mon dieu Harry, tu ne sais pas tout de moi, et je sais aussi que si tu savais certaines choses que j'ai faites, des choses horribles que je fais même en ce moment, tu fuirais loin de moi mais pour une fois dans ma vie, pour une fois depuis bien longtemps, j'ai envie d'être égoïste. Si tu le fais, ça sera irréversible et on ne pourra plus rien changer mais, est-ce que tu veux rester ici, ou venir avec moi, loin de tout, et loin de tous ?

Des choses horribles qu'il faisait en ce moment même ? se demanda Harry. Quelles choses ? Il se doutait bien que le professeur n'avait pas pu tout lui dire mais au final… Quoi !? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ? Hein ? Il prit son courage à deux mains pour se retourner vers son professeur qu'il avait appris à aimer alors qu'il n'était même pas humain et, une lueur d'espoir dans la voix, il demanda la voix mal assurée :

T'as dit que tu m'aimais !?

* * *

A suivre dans...

Etape 10 : Le dernier recul

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude ! Et à la semaine prochaine pour la fin de cette première partie de l'histoire !


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous !

C'est avec un petit pincement au cœur que je publie aujourd'hui le dernier chapitre de cette histoire.

Je voulais aussi dire un grand merci à Stormtrooper2, Serelya Prongs, donna, Zeugma412, amlou, Chacha folla, Lysa Sucre, Pika-Clo, Sherkan Pootekins, Irne adler, celenia28, Arwengeld, sakura-okasan, luna park, Melodie Zik Spirit, Neko Kirei, Angel-Sly, nathydemon, , Mimiste, Pouika, TeZuka j, Tsuki Banritt, Laclonde, adenoide, Ptitemysty, Vamp's, Vanessa, bisnut, fandeSnape,

Avec une mention spéciale pour Lysa Sucre, Stormtrooper2, Sakura-okasan et adenoide qui ont été là à chaque chapitre.

Tous vos commentaires m'ont beaucoup aidée à tenir le cap et être régulière dans la fic

Pour la dernière fois sur cette histoire, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Apprendre à revivre en 10 étapes

Etape dix – Le dernier recul

Severus fut décontenancé par la réponse d'Harry. Lui avait-il vraiment dit ça ? Oui certainement. Tout ce qu'il trouva pour répondre, c'était un sourire. Un sourire resplendissant qu'Harry ne lui avait jamais vu. Il fallait dire qu'il n'était pas non plus dans la nature de Severus de sourire.

Les deux dînèrent ensembles dans la salle à manger privée du professeur mais ils restèrent assez silencieux.

La nuit arriva finalement assez vite et quand Severus proposa à Harry de l'accompagner pour se coucher, celui-ci se retrouva un peu gêné. Il ne dit pas un mot mais suivit l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui. Il regarda le professeur se déshabiller lentement, gardant uniquement son caleçon mais quand il réalisa qu'il devait maintenant se déshabiller à son tour et qu'il était épié par l'homme, il s'enfuit dans la salle de bain. Là, il pouvait se déshabiller sans gêne. Mais au final il faudrait bien qu'il retourne dans la chambre à coucher.

Il prit alors son courage à deux mains, respira un bon coup puis se décida à rejoindre Severus. Celui-ci était confortablement installé dans son lit mais semblait grimacer de douleur. Harry se rapprocha rapidement et remarqua qu'il se tenait l'avant-bras. Ha non ! pensa Harry. Il n'allait tout de même pas retourner encore une fois à une réunion de mangemorts !?

\- Ne t'en fais pas Harry, dit Severus devant le regard suppliant du plus jeune, je n'irais plus désormais.

\- Mas tu vas continuer à sentir ses appels…remarqua le Gryffon

\- Oui tu as raison, je vais continuer à le sentir. Jamais je ne pourrais me débarrasser de cette fichue marque… c'est de la magie très noire, et je ne connais pas l'incantation, je ne peux même pas chercher de contre sort.

Severus n'aimait pas trop parler de ce sujet mais il savait qu'il ne devait rien cacher d'autre au jeune. Déjà, il savait qu'il devait le mettre au courant avant qu'ils ne quittent le château sinon Harry risquait de lui en vouloir à vie et là alors, il aurait vraiment fini de gâcher la vie du plus jeune. Bien sûr qu'il savait qu'Harry aurait pu être beaucoup mieux avec quelqu'un de son âge mais il savait qu'il pouvait lui apporter sa protection et après tout, il l'aimait. Et l'amour, ça ne se commande pas. Il faudrait aussi qu'il parle à cette autre personne, mais il savait le combat presque gagné d'avance, le seul vrai problème serait de convaincre Harry.

Il laissa donc le plus jeune s'installer dans le lit et finit par le rapprocher de lui, le prenant dans ses bras. Il déposa un baiser sur le creux de sa nuque, le long de sa mâchoire, et finit par l'embrasser passionnément. Harry l'avait laissé le guider, incertain au début et laissa place à l'improvisation, il avait arrêté de réfléchir et se laissait dicter par son instinct. Severus laissa ses mains courir le long du torse d'Harry avant de les remonter dans son dos et de le serrer contre lui encore plus fort, lui montrant par ce geste tout son amour.

Quand il sentit finalement Harry se détendre dans ses bras, il se décida alors à lui avouer ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru être un obstacle dans sa vie.

\- Harry, commença-t-il alors. Il faut que je te parle, je ne peux pas te cacher ça plus longtemps mais

\- Severus…

\- Non Harry, laisses moi continuer s'il te plaît.

Face au hochement de tête d'approbation que lui rendit Harry, il continua alors d'une traite.

\- Harry, tu sais que je t'aime, je te le dis et te le redirais encore, je t'aime plus que tout. Depuis déjà quelques mois j'ai remarqué que j'étais attiré par toi et j'ai commencé à te regarder de plus près. Je sais que ces derniers mois ont été horribles pour toi, que j'ai été horrible avec toi mais je crois qu'au fond de moi je le savais et je savais également que je ne pouvais pas t'avoir et que c'est pour ça que j'ai agi comme cela, par frustration. Merlin, je n'ai pas l'habitude de dire des choses comme ça et je dois avouer que je ne suis pas très doué d'ailleurs. Harry, pour comprendre, il faut que tu gardes à l'esprit que je t'aimerai toujours mais il faut aussi que tu sois assez…ouvert.

Severus marqua une courte pause, voulant être sûr et certain que le plus jeune le suivait bien dans son résonnement. Quand il hocha la tête, le plus âgé repris :

\- Tu sais que quand j'ai quitté Poudlard à l'époque, après avoir fini mes études, j'ai fait tous les pires choix possibles : j'ai rejoint les mangemorts par esprit de vengeance contre mon père moldu. Là-bas, j'ai retrouvé Lucius et nous sommes vites devenus de très proches amis. Il m'a toujours aidé à surmonter les problèmes et il a toujours tout fait pour me protéger. Mais un jour, Voldemort a lancé à certains de ses partisans un sort qui était censé révéler leurs potentiels héritages magiques. Certains ont donc reçu énormément de pouvoirs, d'autres se sont transformés en des créatures à peine humaines. Il voulait monter une armée encore plus puissante que celle qu'il avait déjà rassemblée. Et il se trouve que Lucius a également reçu un héritage magique qui avait été bloqué par son père à sa naissance. Voldemort n'en a jamais été informé car l'héritage s'est manifesté la nuit suivante lorsqu'il se trouvait chez lui. Il était paniqué et ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Plus le temps passait plus il perdait ses forces, et deux semaines plus tard il n'arrivait plus à se lever de son lit. Comme tu te doutes, j'ai mené mon enquête de mon côté pour savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait et il se trouve que nous avons fini par trouver.

\- C'était son héritage d'Occamy ? demanda donc Harry.

Severus écarquilla les yeux face à ce qu'Harry venait de dire.

\- Comment es-tu au courant de ça ?

\- J'ai vu Lucius, et il me l'a dit, le premier jour où je t'ai ramené à la tour de Gryffondor.

Severus semblait perplexe et totalement perdu face à l'explication de son élève. Pourquoi Lucius lui aurait-il dit cela ? Il n'avait strictement rien à y gagner, et au contraire, tout à perdre. Il laissa passer un silence de plusieurs minutes mais finit par se reprendre et continua ses explications.

\- Tu as raison c'était son héritage d'Occamy. Mais aucun de ses symptômes n'était répertorié, ni même dans les livres de Norbert Dragonneau. Au final, c'est un elfe de maison qui lui a apporté un vieux journal que son père avait laissé derrière lui. Lucius en a été anéanti. Dragonneau n'a fourni qu'en partie les détails sur les Occamys, il a édulcoré leur histoire et surtout, il n'a jamais découvert leur plus grand secret. Vois-tu Harry, ils ont les mêmes…comment dire… ? les mêmes spécificités que les vampires, du moins pour ceux qui sont à moitié humains, les Occamys sauvages n'ont pas ce « problème ».

Severus avait fini sa phrase en murmurant, de peur qu'Harry ne s'enfuie en courant à cause de ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Harry. Je l'ai vu dans la lumière du jour pourtant, et ça n'a pas l'air de lui avoir fait grand-chose.

\- Non tu as raison, ils peuvent effectivement sortir en plein jour. En revanche, ils ont un besoin constant de sang pour se nourrir.

Harry ne semblait pas comprendre où il voulait en venir. Ce gamin aurait sa peau. A certains moments, il pouvait être tellement brillant et le quart d'heure d'après, il pouvait sembler tellement ignorant…une vraie girouette. Vive l'éducation moldue se dit-il…

\- Je vais t'expliquer en détails si tu ne comprends pas. Comme les vampires, les Occamys ont besoin de se nourrir de sang humain. Or, un Occamy adulte a besoin d'énormément de sang pour être repu, tellement de sang qu'il entraine forcément la mort de la personne mordue. Cependant, il existe un moyen de ne pas tuer une personne en lui prenant son sang, c'est faire de la transformer en calice.

Bien qu'Harry semble mieux comprendre, il pouvait encore déceler cette étincelle d'incompréhension.

\- Par Merlin Harry tu ne t'es jamais documenté sur ce genre de créatures ? Quand un vampire prend un calice, cela signifie qu'il ne peut plus se nourrir que sur lui car, après le rituel pour devenir calice, celui-ci voit son sang devenir 4 fois plus nourrissant qu'une personne lambda, et le vampire s'accoutume à ce sang si particulier. Bien sûr, le vampire peut se nourrir occasionnellement sur un autre que son calice mais le sang lui paraitra immonde et la personne succombera dans d'atroces souffrances car l'Occamy ne sécrètera plus de venin anesthésiant.

Au fur et à mesure de l'explication de Severus, Harry avait des yeux grands ouverts. Mais c'est horrible ! Ses yeux dérivèrent vers le cou de Severus, qui était habituellement caché par ses épaisses robes de sorcier, et c'est alors qu'il remarqua deux entailles assez discrètes de forme circulaire à la base du cou.

\- Mais Severus, tu lui donnes toujours du sang ?

\- Justement Harry, une fois que l'on devient calice, on ne peut plus faire demi-tour. Le corps s'accoutume à la production en grande quantité de sang et cela devient une nécessité de continuer de nourrir le vampire, ou l'Occamy. Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen d'arrêter, c'est que l'Occamy meurt. S'il décède, le sortilège qui liait le calice est détruit. Mais tu sais Harry, après toutes ses années passées auprès de Lucius, ce serait mentir que de te dire que je n'éprouve pas de sentiments forts pour lui…

Mais à peine avait-il fini sa phrase que le petit brun s'enfuit en courant de la chambre. Severus voulu lui courir après mais sa séance chez Voldemort était encore trop présente dans ses muscles endoloris. Il ne réussit donc qu'à rejoindre la porte de la chambre et à crier à Harry qu'il l'aimait de toutes ses forces et qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre.

\- Harry revient je t'en prie ! On peut être heureux à trois !

Mais Harry avait claqué la porte des appartements de Severus. « On peut être heureux à trois » ? Mais quel con ! pensa Severus. Pourquoi donc avait-il balancé ça à Harry de but en blanc ? S'il n'était pas encore sûr de la réaction d'Harry face à ses révélations, au moins maintenant, il avait la certitude qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais.

* * *

POV Harry

A partir du moment où je réalise ce qu'est en train de me dire Severus, mon cerveau se déconnecte tout seul. Après m'avoir fait miroiter cette vie que je désirais tant, après m'être décidé à sauter le pas et avoir donné une chance à mon professeur que j'ai si longtemps détesté, voilà que tout s'effondre à nouveau. En m'enfuyant des cachots, je l'entends distinctement me dire que nous pourrions être heureux tous les trois. Il fait exprès de me tendre une perche qu'il sait pertinemment que je n'attraperais pas. Il fait semblant de me laisser le choix, tout ça pour se dire qu'au final si je ne suis pas revenu, c'était mon choix, comme cela il se donne bonne conscience de m'avoir tout appris et de ne pas gâcher ma vie, alors que ma vie désormais, c'était lui.

Tout cela me ramène encore une fois à cette soirée où Malfoy avait réussi par je ne sais quel miracle à me rattraper du haut de la tour d'astronomie. J'aurais mieux fait de me laisser happer par la nuit ce soir-là, j'aurais évité toutes les souffrances que je ressens actuellement.

Mais au fond de moi, je sais aujourd'hui que je n'aurais pas la force de refaire une telle chose. Au fond, on peut dire qu'il a réussi son coup car une petite partie de moi espère qu'effectivement, il serait possible d'être heureux à trois. Mais la partie la plus raisonnable sait également que même s'il semble désormais m'apprécier un minimum, le grand Lucius Malfoy ne tomberait jamais amoureux de moi. Et moi, ce dont j'ai le plus besoin c'est d'une famille et d'amour.

Il gagna comme à son habitude les rives du lac noir mais s'installa sur la rive opposée à celle qu'il avait toujours occupée auparavant. Il passa toute la nuit à hésiter sur le fait qu'il doive ou non rejoindre Severus. Il devait partir au matin et Harry le vit au loin franchir les portes du château pour se diriger vers le grand portail. Il distinguait sa silhouette, qui marchait bien plus lentement qu'à son habitude, exposé à la vue de tous en plein milieu du chemin. Avant de s'engager dans la partie bordée par la forêt du chemin, il marqua un temps d'arrêt, se retourna vers le château et attendit.

Harry sentit son cœur se déchirer. C'est lui qu'il attendait. Il attendait qu'il le rejoigne et qu'il parte avec lui pour une nouvelle vie. Une vie de tranquillité, à l'abri des regards constants, éloigné de tous. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à cela. Il ne savait pas combien de temps Severus avait attendu, stoïque au milieu du chemin. Il savait juste que son cœur se déchirait un peu plus à chaque instant. Au bout d'un moment, il vit le professeur baisser la tête et partir vers le portail.

Il prit sur lui pour ne pas le rejoindre en courant pour partir avec lui et ne bougea pas d'un iota. Non cela ne serait pas possible pour Severus d'aimer deux personnes à la fois. Et lui ne voulait pas s'immiscer entre les deux. Ho bien sûr, il trouvait que Lucius était un très bel homme et qu'il avait de l'esprit, il était même très intelligent, mais c'était leur histoire à lui et Severus, pas celle d'Harry, et ça ne le serait jamais. Et même, comment Severus pouvait-il affirmer l'aimer alors que déjà il en aimait un autre hein ? Il commençait à se demander s'il ne l'avait pas mené en bateau depuis le début.

La nuit arriva sans qu'il n'ait rien mangé ni même bougé de sa place. Mais le temps commençait à se rafraichir et l'air était trop frais pour passer la nuit dehors. Jamais il ne serait retourné dans le dortoir de la tour de Gryffondor mais rien ne l'empêchait de s'approprier le logement de Severus.

A peine approché de la statue qui gardait l'entrée, le serpent se poussa et lui offrit l'entrée aux appartements sans même prononcer un mot.

Mais à peine arrivé dans l'entrée, il resta figé de stupeur. L'entièreté de l'appartement était sans dessus dessous. Les canapés renversés, des vases, verres et autres objets, fracassés, des fioles de potions partout à moitié vides et explosées sur les murs et quand je rentre dans la chambre, cela me renverse encore plus. La pièce est au moins autant ravagée que l'autre, le matelas ne se trouve plus sur le sommier, les couvertures et les draps sont déchirés, les oreillers éventrés, même le sommier du lit n'est pas intact, on peut remarquer à sa base une grosse trace ronde enfoncée comme si on avait cherché à y donner un énorme coup de poing.

Severus tenait-il vraiment tant que ça à lui ?

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux face aux remords qu'il avait eus de laisser son professeur partir sans lui. Il tourna les talons et couru aussi vite qu'il le pouvait jusqu'à la volière. Là, il chercha sa chouette blanche, Edwige, griffonna sur un bout de papier et lui demanda d'aller trouver Severus le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait.

Aussitôt l'oiseau eu-t-il le bout de papier entre ses serres qu'il s'envola dans de puissants battements d'ailes.

Edwige était partie, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle parvienne à son destinataire. Et le lendemain, il allait attendre devant les grilles que Severus vienne le chercher.

Il ne put pas fermer l'œil de la nuit. Au contraire, il profita du temps qu'il lui restait pour faire ses valises et empaqueter le peu d'affaires qu'il avait. A peine le jour fut-il levé que le Gryffondor avait le nez collé à l'imposant portail de l'école.

Les minutes passèrent, puis les heures. Le jeune homme tressaillait au moindre bruit qui surgissait mais Severus ne se montra pas. Il retourna pour la nuit dans les appartements du potionniste qu'il tenta de remettre en ordre, essayant de se persuader qu'Edwige devait mettre plus de temps que prévu tout simplement.

Dès l'aube du lendemain, il se trouvait de nouveau derrière le lourd portail. Et à nouveau, la journée passa sans qu'aucun signe ne lui montre que son professeur allait venir. Sa privation de nourriture commençait à lui peser et sa tête tournait jusqu'à ce que Dobby ne lui apporte tout un plateau de sandwichs et du jus de citrouille servi dans un verre qui aurait pu appartenir à Hagrid.

Quand Harry eut fini, il remercia l'elfe qui repartit sans un mot, triste pour son ami qui se sentait de plus en plus mal.

FIN POV Harry

* * *

L'homme était assis dans son salon et tentait d'apprécier son verre de whisky pur feu mais rien n'y faisait. Il était bien trop inquiet pour penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre, à vrai dire, il ne savait plus quoi faire, il ne pouvait pas aller à sainte mangouste, il savait qu'ils se feraient tomber dessus par les mangemorts.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par une chouette blanche qui s'était posée au coin de la fenêtre. Comment diable une chouette avait-elle pu passer leurs barrières de protection ? Quand il s'approcha de l'animal et le reconnu, il en eu la réponse immédiatement. C'était la chouette d'Harry. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait pu s'approcher ainsi.

Il la fit rentrer et elle lui tendit rapidement sa patte. Un mot avait été griffonné et Harry n'avait même pas pris la peine de l'attacher correctement, la chouette l'avait juste pris dans sa patte. Ça devait être très pressé.

Il déplia le mot et déchiffra les pattes de mouches écrites à la va-vite :

« S,

Viens me chercher s'il te plait. Je t'attendrais devant le portail, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne suis qu'un idiot !

H.

PS : fais vite s'il te plait »

\- Poly ! appela-t-il. Je vais à Poudlard, je serais revenu d'ici une heure.

\- Oui maître.

A peine l'elfe se fut-il incliné que l'homme attrapa sa cape et disparut aussitôt dans un « pop » caractéristique d'un transplanage.

Il atterrit pile poil en face du portail et aperçu quelques mètres derrière celui-ci le petit Gryffondor que son amant affectionnait tant en train de repartir vers l'école.

\- Harry ! l'appela-t-il

\- Lucius ?

Le jeune brun sembla tout d'abord surpris de le voir arriver à la place de Severus puis la honte traversa ses traits, le faisant baisser la tête. Des larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux et là le cœur de Lucius lui fit mal.

A force de ressentir les émotions de son calice, il avait appris à aimer le petit aussi malgré lui, et le voir ainsi lui faisait énormément de peine. Ses instincts d'Occamy le poussaient à le prendre dans ses bras mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas non plus l'effrayer. Mais après tout, Severus ne lui avait pas réappris à prendre goût à la vie pour rien ! Il était devenu son ancrage dans la vie, comme il avait pu le remarquer quand il l'avait empêché de sauter de la tour d'astronomie. Mais maintenant que Severus n'était plus avec eux, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser seul, face à une réalité bien cruelle. C'était décidé, il allait essayer de s'occuper du gamin, comme son amant l'avait fait jusque-là.

\- Harry, je ne peux pas ouvrir le portail, tu connais un autre moyen de sortir du château rapidement ?

\- Je peux prendre le passage sous le saule cogneur, il a été dégagé il n'y a pas longtemps

\- Bien, prends ton balai pour aller plus vite, je te retrouve là-bas.

\- Lucius ! appela Harry avant que celui-ci ne parte.

L'homme, lui tournant le dos désormais, inclina la tête de côté pour lui montrer qu'il écoutait.

\- Ou est Severus ? reprit-il

La réponse se fit longue à venir. Lucius prit sa forme d'Occamy, tournant toujours le dos à Harry et répondit dans un souffle avant de partir le rejoindre à la cabane hurlante :

\- Il y a eu un incident.

* * *

FIN de la saison 1

A Suivre dans…

Saison 2 : Apprendre à cohabiter en 10 leçons

Voilà la fin de la saison 1, la seconde est en cours d'écriture, je compte la poster à la fréquence d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines ou un chapitre par mois je ne sais pas encore car mon emploi du temps est assez chargé...

Quoi qu'il en soit, le premier chapitre paraîtra le vendredi 2 février et vous aurez plus de précisions alors :)

J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ou à faire vos suppositions sur ce qui est arrivé à Severus ou encore ce qui va se passer dans la suite :)

J'ai pris comme bonne résolution de répondre personnellement par MP à toutes vos reviews alors n'hésitez pas (je ne pourrais pas envoyer de MP aux anonymes attention).

Je vous fais de gros bisous ! 3


End file.
